Truth Is Stranger Than What We See
by MadNeko-I'mNutsYA-HA
Summary: Mamori found out about Hiruma's little secret for being...a GIRL? And, she is planning something for her dear captain...O'oh! What will happen to the demonic quarterback? FemHiruma X ?
1. Prologue

**Truth Is Stranger than What We See**

**Disclaimer: **I. DON'T. OWN. EYESHIELD21. All Eyeshield 21 characters are rightfully belonged to their respective owners. I just borrow them; make it a little (or _too much_-depend on my mood) OOC to flow with my ideas. Even the characters I created are based on the original characters. So, none of the characters are mine. Understand?

**Rating:** Just to be safe, I rated it as T. (For Hiruma colourful language and suggestive themes that may appeared in the fic)

**Summary: **Ughh... I hate summaries! Really, I'm bad at them. Is one line enough? Well, here you go! Mamori found out about Hiruma's little secret for being...a GIRL? (Yep, everyone! It's female!Hiruma~~ *^^) And, she is planning something for her dear captain...O'oh! What will happen to the demonic quarterback?!

**Main Pairing: **FemHiruma X...? (You don't have to know..._yet_—Kekeke...*sneaky smile*)

**A/N: **This is something that just popped into my mind while browsing through Eyeshield 21 fanfics. Really, I am wondering why there are so many FemSena, a few FemMonta but only one (I have found) about FemHiruma. So, I hope I can contribute to FemHiruma fics….*CLICK* Oops….That is one ominous sound. Well….just ignore the blond demon who threatens to shoot my head here and keep reading!

"..." for speech

_Italic _for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

~Prologue~

People ran away when they heard his name. Heck, some even fainted just by a mere glance from his sharp eyes. Couldn't blame them though. He did look inhuman; sharp angular features with a really demonic grin. The pierced pointy ears and predatory fangs do not help either. To a _few _(somebody please define 'few'...crazy author lost her dictionary..)group of people, he just like someone who'd emerged from an egg dropped by a careless demon on her way back to hell.

Poor demon for losing her child.

And even poorer humans who –_unfortunately—_encountered him.

'Him' specifically named Hiruma Youichi.

Anezaki Mamori knew that he was a troublesome person right on the first case. I mean, who wouldn't? He was cornering _her _classmates, in front of _her _homeroom teacher in _her _class with that little cursed black book in his hand while laughing _almost_ maniacally to the terrified occupants of the class. Being a responsible, newly appointed disciplinary officer, Mamori stormed towards the still laughing demon, not even noticing the panic gestures from Kurita who desperately tried to warn her not to do anything rash and...stupid.

To no avail of the chestnut-headed teen's effort, Mamori just planted her feet on the floor next to the demon with a stern look in her eyes. Sighing softly as he completely ignored her; she tapped gently the boy's arm to retrieve his attention from the now shrinking girls.

Besides, gentle approach usually worked on this kind of situation...Right?

Hiruma growled inwardly with utter annoyance of the slight disturbance on his intimidating activity. These stupid girls already pissed him off by drawing him in their now four-inches-thick sketchbook (that fucking book was just 8mm thick an hour ago!), in various fairy tale creatures outfits; not some demon or eight-headed creatures but fairies and elves and to his great irritation—they even draw him in pinkish fairy princess dress!

Stupid art-obsessed girls who didn't know how and when to express their art fantasies.

And even more stupid girl who dared to interrupt his –_cough—sweet time _torturing his prey.

With an annoyed look carved on his face, he rolled his eyes just enough to glare at the shorter auburn-haired girl. To his surprise and her credits, Mamori barely showed any sign of fear. Instead, her lips now formed a really eerie sweet smile. Noticing the _unique _reaction she was giving him, Hiruma couldn't stop his mouth from widening to a huge predatory grin.

Seeing that, the whole class sweatdropped.

Minus the ever bored-looking Musashi who yawned lazily on his chair.

And a frantic Kurita who now making weird dances in his attempt to warn Mamori from the upcoming danger.

"What the fuck do you want fucking disciplinary officer?"Hiruma was the first to speak between the two.

Mamori was slightly shocked. This was the first time in her life, meeting someone who barely a legal adult uttering two curse words with such straight face as if those words are proper in every day conversation. Though she disagreed with his ignorant tone, she spoke sweetly, "now, Hiruma-kun... That's not a nice choice of language right? Stop using such words and please leave these girls alone. Sit back at your seat." She ended it with a stern ordering tone.

Hiruma was...amused if not more irritated. Nobody ever talk to him like this before (except for several upperclassmen who thought it was fun to pick up on freshman like him. Pure idiots they were), so the amusement was inevitable. Cackling evilly, he lowered his head to the shorter girl, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And who the fuck do you think you are to order me around like that?" his tone was nothing less than murderous now.

"I'm the disciplinary committee officer who is responsible for students' behaviour and discipline. So now, Hiruma-kun, please do as you were told," she responded seriously, not noticing the faint gasps and an amused chuckle (Musashi had a really scary mysterious glint in his eyes—*sweatdropped*) on the background.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Hiruma flipped his ever feared notebook and scanned for something. A second later, he let out a vicious 'YAHA' as his eyes captured the information he searched. "Kekeke...Let's see if you still hold to that after reading this," he almost exploded into a fit of maniac laughter when he thrusted the book in front of Mamori's eyes for _easier _reading.

Mamori's eye bulged to saucer size. She was currently shifting the colour of her skin from her natural creamy tone to pale bone white to bluish tinge and finally turning tomato red. How could he know that? Isn't her ultimate secret is safe in her diary? Her diary is safe in her bag...right? Mamori was red in rage now. She took a couple of deep breaths before...

"How on Earth did you know that?!" a scream went directly to Hiruma's ears (_luckily _she was standing at his side; easier to inflict some abuse on his eardrums if she got her chances).

Hiruma cringed at the sudden scream and hold his hands on his ears (the rest of the class already prepared when they saw her taking deep breaths; common knowledge if you observed your mother _before _she threw a fit, y'know?). "It's not my fault if you left your damn things around!" Hiruma yelled, trying unsuccessfully to rival Mamori's continuous rant. His trigger finger twitched at a rifle that suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"MY FAULT? YOU'RE the one intruding others personal privacy and I'M at fault?!"

"Who told you to fucking leave your damn diary around for everyone to read?"

"I DIDN'T leave it around! It's under my table!" she screeched angrily.

He grinned viciously. "For everyone to read!"

"YOU INSUFFERABLE TYRANT!"

The class occupants couldn't help but think how this screaming havoc actually started from a simple issue.

"STOP SCREAMING, IDIOT!" Hiruma raised his voice more, his rifle already pointed to Mamori as she began to berate him on intruding people's personal privacy with the _same high-pitched volume_.

Then, something weird happens. Gasps can be heard everywhere, even from neighbouring classes where several dozens of students (and _teachers_) have been eavesdropping. Mamori ceased her lecture to Hiruma and again went bug-eyed. Her jaw slacked to small 'o' as she stared at Hiruma in utter disbelief and wonder. In fact... the whole class is staring at _him_ rather than at _them._ A few curious heads of neighbouring classes poked from the door, trying to get a better view and in the same time, out of shooting range.

All attentions now fall to one and only Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma Youichi, whom now was staring at the floor, absolutely being out of his character with a hand clamped on his mouth as if he either want to vomit or just said something that should be kept as secret. Either one, he had been uncharacteristically silent and..._frozen_. And that really make everyone, including Mamori (excluding Musashi and Kurita—now exchanging mysterious glances) nervous as if they're waiting for a volcano to erupt and turn them to ashes.

Kurita gave an urging almost frantic look to Musashi who just sighed heavily. _Why must I do this?_ The matured-looking teen mentally questioned himself. Sighing again, he ran a hand across his dark hair and stood up, walking slowly to his still frozen friend.

"C'mon, Hiruma...I think your throat had been worse than yesterday, eh? Let's go get something for it before you permanently lost your voice," Musashi said convincingly with a slightly raised voice, as if he _wanted _everyone to hear his words. "May us, Mr. Hajime?" he asked politely, before dragging the frozen blond out of the class without waiting for permission from the horrified teacher. Simultaneously, Kurita trailed those two closely with a worried look on his chubby face.

The class resumed almost normally though whispers and wondering chats were exchanged among the students. Even Mr. Hajime was having the same thought of his students' whispers. Does what they heard a few minutes ago were true? No one dared to say it out loud for the fear that the blond devil doubled back and pumped their brains out of their heads.

Musashi and Kurita came back half an hour after that, sputtering out something sounded like Hiruma went home because his _fever _worsen. No one believed that though. The demon was perfectly fine before, not even a hint of him being sick or what so ever. So, from where this fever came from? In fact, can a demon really get _fever_? Shrugging that off, they pretended to believe Musashi's lame excuse.

Besides, no blackmailing, gun-toting demon in school for the rest of the day?

It will be HEAVEN.

Smiles and happy chatters sounded again in Deimon High. Everyone was enjoying the slight relief of Hiruma's absence. The school field finally back to normal with carefree teenagers walking around without any fear of a certain demon with his black notebook and vast arsenal of firearms. Relieved with that fact, no one actually remembered what just happened that caused Hiruma to ditch a day terrorizing Deimon High.

No one except the ever-beloved Anezaki Mamori.

She was disturbed for the rest of the day. Her thoughts couldn't focus on anything else besides this morning's incident. What happen before was really eating her brain. She was positive that her hearing is pretty good but couldn't help but think otherwise. Did she imagine it, or...

Did Hiruma's voice actually turn to a feminine one when he raised his voice before?

If it did, how does it happen?

"Anezaki!" a deep voice calling her surname interrupted her next thought.

She spun around, only to be greeted with Musashi broad chest inches from her face. Blushing slightly, she stepped one step backwards and looked at his handsome face. Really, she did have a small crush on him right on the first sight. Something about his mature looks and demeanour make him seems reliable as potential boyfriend. She cringed at that thought. It's not like she's going to admit _that_ openly, but a teenage girl can dream, right?

"Yes, Musashi-kun?" as politely as honour student should be, Mamori asked with a smile.

Musashi returned the smile politely and handed her a folded piece of paper (her heart squealed at joy at the sight of that...) "It's from Hiruma," he nodded once at her raised eyebrow and retreated back to a waiting Kurita, whom already drooling over their lunch.

Mamori was...baffled. Why oh why did the demon give her a letter? Somehow, she had a bad feeling.

A flip of the paper and a brief read of its content, confirmed Mamori's thought. She frowned in disbelief. What she read was worse than what she imagine before;

_Hey, fucking disciplinary officer,_

_I know your secret of being head over heels (plus your sickening fetish, I got pictures as proofs. Kekeke...) to the fucking old man. If you want your secret safe, STAY OUT OF MY WAY. Stop berating me on everything I did. I can do what I fucking want to and I can fucking talk in any language I like. STICK YOUR NOSE TO WHERE IT BELONGS AND NEVER INTERFERE MY BUSINESS ANYMORE._

_Hiruma_

Though she was pretty pissed off with the fact that she was blackmailed by the demon, Mamori couldn't help but frowned at Hiruma's ridiculously elegant script on the paper. It was neat and not as messy as other boys' scrawl. Almost like a petite girl with well-taught _manners_ wrote the letter (minus the horrible language of course...) rather than a demonic, maniac boy...

Mamori giggled at that thought. Hiruma? A girl? Now that was the most ridiculous thing she ever thinked of.

She looked down at the letter again. This time, an audible sigh escaped her lips. There's no way for her to maintain the peace and safety in Deimon High from Hiruma's dreaded claws after this. Gritting her teeth, she made a vow for a long-shot future;

If one day, she got a chance to torture the blackmailing demon, she will take it.

And she will commit the torture MERCILESSLY.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21

* * *

~Chapter 1~

It's almost a year and half since Mamori made that vow but her chances never come. Deimon High was completely under Hiruma's dictator rule. No one dared to talk back against Hiruma again after their sweet disciplinary committee officer has been sealed shut by the devil. And when they saw her cleaning the Amefuto clubhouse and do other jobs under the demon's command; the little light of hope vanished.

"YA-HA! Stop slacking off and run faster, fucking shrimps!" that vicious yell was followed by many gunshots (and a bazooka explosion) fired to air...or to someone.

"HIIIEEE!"

"We're sorry, MAX!"

"Hiruma-kun! Stop shooting at them!" Mamori shouted to the field, only to receive a demonic cackle as the answer. She leaned her head against her broomstick and let out a heavy sigh.

"Just ignore him. It's just a waste of energy," Musashi smiled to the girl, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand.

"A try does not hurt," she pouted to the blond demon lanky figure. "Though I once thought he will be nicer when you came back...," she added, completely frustrated. "He did act a little bit nice after your return in the game against Seibu up until our recent game against Bando anyway..."

"Isn't this is the way Hiruma-kun usually act? Can't we just say he back to normal?" Yukimitsu, who've been working silently inside the clubhouse, cautiously asked.

"Not really. He has been more violent these few days," Mamori let out another sigh.

As if to emphasize her remark, a loud explosion and comical flying figure in Amefuto jerseys came from the field. It then followed by a _few _(again...please define 'few') bazooka shots, some other huge explosions and lastly a continuous stream of bullets fired to the air, barely missed the flying players.

Wrinkling her forehead, Mamori said in sarcastic tone; "Since when Hiruma-kun uses **all **of his _babies _allat once?"

"Well...Maybe he's stressed for the Kantou Tournament. There are a lot of strong teams out there, right?" Yukimitsu laughed nervously. The thought of Hiruma being stress was new to him.

"More like a girl in PMS if you ask me," Doburoku interjected while drinking his sake. "And trust me, kids; I've seen a lot of these symptoms back when I was young. Snapping at small things, mood swings and tend to be scarier than we can imagine. All the same like the girls I've encountered," he said seriously, wiping his mouth.

At this point, Musashi grinned a wide grin that somehow similar to Hiruma's.

"Then I guess we're lucky that Hiruma-kun is a male," Yukimitsu smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

Doburoku nodded and drinks his sake again. "Girls sure are scary when that time of month come. Even Mamori-chan can be terrifying at that certain time of the month," he remarked, smirking to the blushing Mamori.

Then, Musashi suddenly exploded to a fit of laughter, earning him a bewildered look from others.

"What is so funny, Musashi-kun?" Mamori asked sternly, thinking that he's laughing at her since she's the only girl there (Suzuna was off somewhere right after she arrived—positively on Hiruma's mischievous errand).

To no avail, the kicker only laughed louder.

A vein popped on Mamori's forehead as Musashi's laugh become more and more uncontrollable. "Musashi-kun! Stop laughing and tell us the joke!" she said, annoyed.

Though the bulky kicker has stops laughing, the wide grin was still plastered on his face. "Let's just say; truth is always stranger than what we see," he said mysteriously before a sharp yell come from the field.

"What the hell are you doing there, fucking old man? Come back to practice!"

Shaking his head of slowly, Musashi jogged back to the field to practice like the rest of the team.

His departure left Mamori, Yukimitsu and Doburoku staring at each other, silently pondering on the hidden meaning of the kicker's words. After a few moments, they decided to drop the matter and went with their respective work. Doburoku walked to the exhausted linemen while Yukimitsu drowned himself in organizing strategies and sorting out their opponents' information. Mamori finished sweeping the front of the club house and walked inside to get the team's snack. They have been practicing for almost four hours now. Leaving a pack of the food to Yukimitsu, she walked to the field. Her mind completely engulfed with Musashi's strange words.

_Truth is always stranger than what we see..._

_What did he actually mean?_

_Mou! I don't get it at all!_

Sighing, she let her thoughts roam to the possibilities, barely noticed a knowing smirk on the kicker's face.

Not even once she thought that her vow will be fulfilled later that day.

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

It was raining heavily. The exhausted Devil Bats players slowly walked home, obviously grateful to the sudden appearance of a box of umbrellas in the clubhouse. The team could guess well who put the umbrella there. Who else can make something suddenly appeared out of nowhere? Sena chuckled when he glanced up to his umbrella, and saw the big number 21, the team's mascot grin and his nickname 'fucking shrimp' on it. Maybe Hiruma is not so cruel anyway.

"Don't you want to walk home with us, Mamo-nee?" he asked his god sister with a very hopeful Monta beside him.

"I got something to do. See you tomorrow, Sena! Monta! And be careful while walking!"Mamori waved to them cheerfully before the boys walked away.

Smiling softly to how dependable Sena looks recently, she closed the door and went to check the equipments. Slightly frowning at the lack of training equipments in the club's store, she grabbed the last umbrella in the box (grunting at the words 'fucking manager' and 'creampuff monster' written on it) and walked back to the field to retrieve the items. Mamori make a mental note to never leave cleaning things up to Hiruma again. He was nowhere to be seen right after the practice ends, leaving her to clean the field alone.

With a few muddy equipments in her arms, she rushed back to the clubhouse as the rain become unbearable for her umbrella to protect her. She stopped in front of the clubhouse, ready to open the closed door when she heard a sarcastic mutter and pained groan.

"Oh, joy! Couldn't this thing become fucking worse?"

_Eh?Who is that?_ Mamori's forehead creased upon hearing the unfamiliar female voice. Then a thought clicked into her mind. _Did Hiruma bring girls to the clubhouse? Oh, that devil!_

"Hiruma!" she yelled as she practically kicked the door open, ready to face and scold the devil if he did something _improper _inside the clubhouse.

The sight that greeted her eyes made her jaw dropped. She stood there, frozen as she stared at the person in front of her.

_A few silent minutes later..._

"Quit the staring, damn manager...,"Hiruma muttered through gritted teeth, eyes closed as if to drive the stabbing pain in _his _stomach away.

Mamori opened her mouth several times, trying to find some words to speak but to no avail, she maintained speechless. Wordlessly, she closed the door, dropping the muddy equipments on the floor and kneeled in front of the blond demon. After she finally got out from the dumbfounded stupor, Anezaki Mamori let out a sly smirk. Her fingers trailed softly but full of unspoken threats down the blonde's cheekbone. Her smirk widen to a grin that matched with Hiruma's demonic one.

"Hiruma...You're actually a girl?"

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

Hiruma kept a really big secret.

A really huge secret that only Musashi and Kurita knew.

Hiruma Youichi is a girl.

Or a _female_ in another term.

She has been keeping this secret since she's around five. Other kids also tend to saw her as a boy rather than a girl. Her demonic demeanour and lean figure supported their opinion perfectly. And the fact that her father was dying for another son and named her with a male name is really helpful for the girl keeping her gender a secret while terrorizing people in the town using the identity of demonic boy from hell.

Even Musashi and Kurita know this by accident. The fucking fatty dropped her bag on one day before practice while she changed and conveniently found her birth certificate among those pile of strategies thus discovered her true gender. That made an uncomfortable twist in their friendship. Musashi and Kurita seem to be less serious with her (which irritated her much) when they practiced tackling in the field.

That's one of the reasons why she didn't revealed her true gender.

The terrifying charm of Hiruma Youichi—the evil commander from hell—will gone.

Though after so much _discussions _(along with several gunshots and Musashi curses for Hiruma choice of targets), Hiruma managed to convince her two best friends to treat her like they used to and not like a petite helpless girl. Musashi was more than agree to that after a few of the demon's rubber bullets hit him hard on a place that caused him to both curse and groan in pain. Kurita on the other hand, simply agreed when Hiruma used the last desperate technique she knew—the puppy eyes technique. Couldn't blame Kurita though; who have ever thought the person called demonic commander from hell can make such sad, innocent and _literally_ pleading big puppy eyes?

Therefore, the problem was solved and they're back to the normal state.

Until one day, on her first year in high school Hiruma noticed a change in her body. She knew that if compared to other girls of her age, her figure was just like a kid. Possibly a kid who get too much calcium and shot right up like a tower and forgot to develop the rest of her female charms. She liked that fact. The fact that her hormones kicked in really slow which allow her to act like the demonic boy everyone feared.

However, when the hormones finally kicked in, it gave trouble to her. For first, she didn't know how big her breasts are going to grow and how she's going to hide it. Binding it is not a healthy option and she is NOT going to reveal her true gender to the public. It will ruin her years of building the image of the devil boy from hell. Luckily, she managed to hide everything as her breasts keep their size unnoticeable under her bulky clothes.

One problem down, but another one came.

In between the Fall Tokyo Tournament and the Kantou Tournament, Hiruma has to face another challenge of her being a girl. She had woken up one day after a few weeks of Tokyo Tournament, smiling with the thoughts that her team was on its complete roster now before rolling out of her bed. Then, a stabbing pain hit her stomach causing her to fell onto the floor. Clutching her stomach tightly, she cursed all the way as she tried to stand up. And that was when she noticed the darker shade of red on her bright red sheets and blanket.

O'oh. Her first menstruation just started.

Way too late if compared to other girls but it is the solid proof that she's a true girl. It's a good thing that she and the fucking cheerleader were on a good term. She didn't know what to do; her mother was long separated from her life since her parents' divorce (and plus her mother's heavy workloads? Hiruma will never burden her mother for this kind of things). The fucking manager was not really an option she wanted to consider. She knew that Anezaki Mamori was holding a grudge on her since their first encounter and her blackmailing on the auburn-haired girl only adding the petroleum to fire. Therefore, _Suzuna-chan _was her only option left.

Though she quite irritated with that annoying-ball-of-energy-on-skates, Hiruma was really grateful with the cheerleader's helps and advices. She even allowed the younger girl to call her You-nee whenever no one was around. Thus, the fucking cheerleader was busy skating around these few days, helping her to restock her wardrobe and medicine cabinet for anything that a girl might need. Hiruma was relieved with Suzuna contributing help but cannot strained herself from torturing the team more just because everything they did seems wrong in her eyes.

Which then resulting them a really exhausted body today.

And she, being the typical Hiruma Youichi everyone knew, ignored her own exhausted body and the stabbing pain of her period cramp. Her strong effort hold until the practice ended but after that, she has to quickly leave for the pain started to grow unbearable. She huddled silently at an isolated corner in their now huge shower room, gritting her teeth and wished that everyone left quickly so that she will be alone. As soon as she heard the last footsteps walked out from the clubhouse, Hiruma quickly stripped her clothing and wrapped her body in a towel. Giving a brief look on her figure, she made a mental note to buy some bigger clothes.

"Ouch!"Hiruma growled deeply when another pain strikes her.

Suzuna did warn her about how painful period cramp can be.

Deciding to no longer endure the pain, she walked slowly to the main room of the clubhouse; trying to search for painkillers in anywhere the fucking manager might put it. After a few minutes searching and not finding the painkillers, she slumped against the cold cabinet. Her knees were tucked tightly to her chest and she rested her head on her knees. The pain does not get any worse or better so she decided to stay like that until things get better. She will make sure that the fucking manager will rearrange _everything_ for easier searching tomorrow.

"Oh, joy! Couldn't this thing become fucking worse?" she muttered sarcastically to herself in her original feminine voice (not the cold male voice she loves to use) and groaned slowly as another pain hit her.

Then the door suddenly was kicked open with Anezaki Mamori yelling her name loudly.

_Oh, fuck. It can get worse._

Both of them were dumbfounded. Mamori was staring up and down at the blonde's almost naked body, obviously speechless when noticing the curvy shape of Hiruma, specifically on the chest area. Hiruma on the other hand was slightly embarrassed with the way Mamori was staring at her. Luckily, both of them were girls or otherwise somebody was going to eat her steady stream of bullets.

"Quit the staring, damn manager...,"Hiruma muttered through her gritted teeth. Her eyes tightly close as if to chase the pain away.

Eyes still closed, Hiruma waited for Mamori to break the silence. She heard the door being closed; good thing for that. She's freezing here. A sound of something dropped on the floor and suddenly she felt delicate fingers touched her face. Her emerald orbs shot open, staring cautiously at Mamori's sly smirk as the auburn-haired girl's fingers trailed softly from the corner of her left eye down her cheekbone.

Somehow, Hiruma didn't like the way the other girl smirk.

Anezaki Mamori is planning something.

And Hiruma is positively sure that whatever the manager is planning are going to be bad for her.

Mamori's almost demonic grin sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. She knew that the fucking manager already get a hold on her secret. She also knew that the other girl will use the fact that she wanted to keep her gender a secret as a blackmail material.

Hiruma mentally snorted. How ironic this world can be.

"Hiruma...You're actually a girl?"

A question asked oh so damn casually but with an obvious hint of threatening tone in it.

_Oh, sweet devil. I'm fucking screwed._

* * *

**Author's note: **How was it? I know it's not good enough but I really need your help for improvement! Reviews are most welcomed and so are critics! (^_^) I accept everything; good or bad, nice or harsh, all of them are welcomed! Just tell me what's your opinion about this fic and I'll try to improve it! (Pardon me for the bad grammar though; me and grammar just loath each other. Besides, English is NOT my native language but I'll try to fix it. ) Anyway…Can you please help the beginner?

Since I couldn't decide which pairings I want to do, your votes are most welcomed!

Kid X FemHiruma

Takami X FemHiruma

Marco X FemHiruma

Unsui X FemHiruma

Akaba X FemHiruma

Err…Agon X FemHiruma? (Sorry to Agon fans but I just didn't fancy this dreadlocks guy much… *sweatdropped*)

I think that's all! Hey, as the author, I can vote right? I vote for Kid and Takami!

_Hiruma: Two at once?! I'm not a whore dammit! _

_Me: But I think both of them are suitable for you! *pleading eyes—please don't kill me!*_

_Hiruma: *grins evilly* Now you're fucking DEAD damn author! *takes out bazookas and guns*_

_Me: Please vote before he (or she?) kills me!_

_Hiruma: DIE! *shoot everything at once*_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_Hiruma: YA-HA! The damn author is fucking DEAD! *cackled happily and uncontrollably*_

_Mamori: You killed her? Then who's going to continue this fic?_

_Hiruma: No one! I'm fucking FREE! _

_Mamori: NO! *kneeled beside the blood pool on the floor* How can I continued my torment plan on you if she died?_

_Me: No worries, Mamo-nee...I'm still alive. *emerged from the blood pool*_

_Mamori: YAY~~You're alive! Let's torture Hiruma! *dancing happily*_

_Hiruma:*narrowed her eyes dangerously* How come you're still alive huh, damn author?_

_Me: It's not my fault you didn't know that cats have nine lives..._

_Hiruma: What the fuck?_

_Me: I'm MadNeko a.k.a. MadCat, Hiruma._

_Hiruma: *aimed her WHOLE arsenal of firearms to me* Then I have to kill you nine times, eh?_

_Me: Don't waste your energy, You-chan...I already make an agreement with every cat in the world; their spare lives are now rightfully mine. And there should be **at least** 2 million cats out there. Hmm... 9 times 2 million equal to—18 million lives? *smirked evilly*_

_Hiruma: Arghh! Can't my life be more miserable?_

_Mamori: Oh, yes it can~~ Once the votes are counted. I wonder who will be the lucky men that will receive something from you...*snickered evilly*_

_Hiruma: Che. Like the damn author bother to use the votes. She already prepared the main pairing from the fucking beginning. You readers already been fooled by the damn author._

_Me: Kekeke...Indeed, in last chapter, I DO asked for votes, but it's on pairings; NOT main pairing. The MAIN PAIRING is already decided since I write the title but the small pairings for certain events; I'll let the readers choose._

_Hiruma: What damn events?_

_Me: You'll know, You-chan...*laugh maniacally* You'll know...*grinning evilly* (I'm evil maniac!YA-HA!)_

_Mamori: To our dear readers, who bothered to read this messed up conversation, please vote for the pairings for some events on next chapters!_

_Hiruma: Alright, that is! BOTH OF YOU, FUCKING DIE NOW!*shoot everything she has*_

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING

**Ps:** Did anyone know what Seibu's manager name is? I put it Hikaru here and if I'm right, she was once seen in the manga—a page in episode 116; blond, long-haired attractive girl with height reached Kid's shoulder. Please alert (through PM/reviews) me of her true name and face if I was wrong.

To **pizzas are immortal**; thank you very much for being my first reviewer! Big HEARTS for you~~

As for the voting, you can vote as many time as you like as long you think that I can count them. (^,^)

* * *

~Chapter 2~

"So what if I am a girl?"Hiruma responded gruffly. She's not giving in without a fight.

Mamori was slightly amused with Hiruma's will to fight despite her situation. Not wanting to let her chance to torture this demon slipped from her grasp, Mamori decided to play along.

"Just wondering if anyone will ever listen to you like before if this goes to public," came the innocent reply from the manager.

Hiruma scowled. Now her demonic influence already possessed her manager. Not like she despised that but on this kind of condition, she will appreciate it more if her influence does not affect the other girl. "Kekeke...What will happen indeed?" she hissed dangerously to the other girl.

To her surprise, the auburn-haired girl smiled sweetly. "For one, I think your rivals; Kid-kun and Habashira-kun for instance, will have a fun time trying to hit on you. I just heard from Rikkun and Megu-chan that their respective captains are having slight identity crisis of having weird feelings to a certain blonde quarterback," Mamori tone picked up the same dangerous level as her captain.

Hiruma mentally cringed at those words. It's not like she didn't notice the frequent staring from her rivals towards her body; especially her hip, but she thought nothing of it until now. However, when the fucking manager put it in that way... She had a feeling that revealing her true gender was not a good idea.

"Nice hypothesis fucking manager but I don't think those two are like that," despite that, she replied acidly while clutching tighter at her stomach when another stabbing pain hit her. "Where the fuck did you put the damn painkillers anyway?"

Momentarily stalled by Hiruma's obvious pain, Mamori walked to the cabinet at the opposite wall and searched for the said medicine. After several minutes raiding the cabinet, she frowned. She knew she put every medicine here! Where did they go? Gritting her teeth like a typical pissed mommy, she literally ransacked the whole cabinet.

Hiruma rolled her eyes at Mamori's maternal behaviour and shuffled to the shower room. Maybe the cold water can ease up the pain a bit. After a brief shower to clean herself (though it's barely help her with the pain) she dressed in her favourite outfit; black shirt and jeans. Hiruma shuffled back to the main room only to be greeted with Mamori's mischievous grin.

"What's with that stupid grin?" the blond asked cautiously being defensive as she always is.

"You, know...My parents are not home for a week," Mamori started, her grin grew wider.

"What the fuck it has to do with me?" Hiruma countered back coldly.

"I'm home alone...," the brunette said excitedly as if she already had a great plan in store.

"I don't fucking care about that," now the blonde's eyes are narrowed suspiciously to the other.

"I already called Suzuna-chan, Wakana-chan, *Hikaru-chan and Megu-chan, and they all agreed," Mamori almost said it in a sing-song voice, fiddling with her phone.

"Agree for...?" Hiruma frowned at her manager's tone. Somehow she didn't think she will like whatever the other girl will say.

"We're having a SLUMBER PARTY! All six of us!"Mamori shouted happily.

Hiruma stared blankly at the dancing manager. _What the hell did she just say? Slumber party? WE? WE?_

Needless to say, she exploded.

"THE HELL I'M NOT!" She yelled along with the inevitable streams of bullets. "If you want a slumber party then just fucking do it but never drag me along!"

Mamori planted her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes on Hiruma's antics. "Thought you'd say that."

"Then just fucking give up cuz I'm NOT joining your damn SLUMBER PARTY!" the blond she-devil hissed menacingly.

"I already called reinforcements. Like it or not, you're joining us tonight! Besides, there are no practices tomorrow. You guys and _girl_ (Mamori snickered at that) already practiced too hard these past few days. A day-off will not hurt anyone. I already told the rest of the team so no need to get worked up telling them," the Devil Bats manager said nonchalantly, completely ignoring a seething Hiruma.

A vein—_oops_! _A few veins_ popped on the quarterback head as she tried to strained herself from murdering the brunette in front of her. The manager had definitely crossed the line. With eyes blazing with anger, Hiruma bursts. "YOU FUCKING MAKE DESICIONS FOR MY TEAM? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO MAKE DESICIONS LIKE THAT?" she yelled angrily, stabbing pain in her stomach completely forgotten.

"I'm the manager of the team. I'm responsible for my team health and benefits. I CAN make such decision if my teammates worked up too much and the captain is too blind to see that," Mamori hissed sternly to the seething quarterback.

"YOU SAID I'M WHAT?!" the blond wanted to exploded again before she was hauled by the back of her shirt up to the air and flung over a broad shoulder. Her guns were successfully thrown to the other side of the room in the process. Trashing and kicking helplessly to her captor, she screamed, "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Here comes the reinforcement...," Mamori chuckled at the sight of helpless Hiruma and hugged a smiling Wakana. "Hello, Wakana-chan!" she greeted the small girl cheerfully and turned to the Hiruma's captor. "Thank you, Shin-san for the help."

Shin just nodded once with a confused frown. "May I asked, Mamori-san; why did you asked me to keep this night event a secret?" His head slightly tilted to the side in an adorable confused look.

"Anou... You know, Hiruma-san does not want anyone to notice that she is actually a girl," Wakana explained slowly, saying the sentences word by word hoping the dense boy could understand.

Shin casted a glance to the still trashing *_cough* —girl—* cough* _on his shoulder. A deeper frown emerged on his face. "Her arms and legs are still the same. What's the difference?" he questioned cutely.

Both Wakana and Mamori laughed nervously. "Only _you _can recognize people based on their muscles, Shin-kun...Others knew her as a boy. Can you keep this as a secret?" Wakana said softly, locking eyes with the huge linebacker.

"Of course," Shin responded curtly slightly remembering his teammates' reaction when he referred to Hiruma as 'she' and not 'he'. All of them clamped his mouth with their hand and ordered him to never do that again if he didn't want to die at a young age in a very, very painful death.

Mamori smiled happily when she saw her other reinforcements. "You can let Hiruma down now, Shin-san. Kurita-kun can take care of her," she said all too sweetly despite the cold glare Hiruma's giving her.

Almost robotically, Shin walked to the gigantic lineman and put Hiruma down. Not even a second after her feet touch the ground, Hiruma has bolted to the door but unfortunately was blocked by the waiting Musashi. The matured-looking teen then dragged Hiruma to Kurita for 'safe-keeping'.

"Hope you can take care of _her_ (he chuckled at the word since this the first time Musashi ever refer to Hiruma as 'her') and may you girls have a fun night!" Musashi said craftily and handed Mamori a bag.

"Traitors." Hiruma hissed acidly to his best friends.

Musashi turned to face his demonic friend. Seriously? How could this person be a girl? He smiled sheepishly at Hiruma, hoping the blond wouldn't be mad for too long. Hiruma grimaced angrily at him. "Sometimes, you should hang out with girls too, Hiruma..." Musashi said with a tone almost soothing as if he wanted to calm the seething girl.

Hiruma let out a sigh. Kurita's hold around her body was starting to get really uncomfortable and she didn't think she can run away with Shin Seijurou here. It may lead to a miserable failure with a bonus of a very painful tackle. Plus, she's fucking exhausted to run or even moved her body. "I don't have my clothes or toiletries with me. Maybe we can do this fucking girly night sometimes in another thousands year?" she lamely made an excuse.

"Oh...Don't worry Hiruma-_chan_!" Mamori was trying really hard to suppress a giggle now as she held the bag Musashi gave her previously. "Suzuna –chan had packed everything for you while Musashi-kun and Kurita-kun had kindly offered to fetch it!"

Turning her head to glare at the grinning Musashi (she knew Kurita wouldn't dare to do these things if not been forced), Hiruma said; "That, fucking old man, just earn you a painful death later."

Musashi just shrugged that threat off. "Hope you'll have a fun night, Hiruma," he grinned deviously and turned to Mamori and Wakana. "Make sure you got some pictures for memories, alright?" the kicker added casually with a hint of hidden evil.

Mamori and Wakana just laughed and assured the matured-looking teen that there will be _a lot of _pictures for memories. Then they bid goodbyes to Musashi and Shin who walked straight home as the rain already stopped, while Kurita followed the girls to Anezaki residence with a tired Hiruma dangling helplessly in his unbreakable hold.

"Thank you, Kurita-kun. Do you want to come in for a tea?" Mamori offered politely to Kurita as he set Hiruma down.

"Umm...No, thanks! I better get home anyway," the huge lineman declined the offer politely and started heading home.

"YAA~~! Mamo-nee! Wakana-chan! You-nee!" the ever energetic greet made all three heads turned toward the skating girl.

"Suzuna-chan!" Mamori waved at the cheerleader after she stopped in front of them.

"You-nee secret finally out, huh?" Suzuna said cunningly, staring at the blond teen that was leaning against the wall.

Hiruma rolled her eyes tiredly at the girl she started to consider as a sister. "Are you done with the things?"

"Yes, sir! Everything is in order!" Suzuna gave a mock salute to the older girl.

"Alright, come on in," Mamori called them shortly after that and quickly pulled Hiruma inside before the usually sly quarterback can made an escape.

She pushed Hiruma along the finely furnished hallway, across a very spacious elegant-looking living room up to the flight of stairs to her bedroom. Hiruma, whom starting to feel the effects of her own hellish training just let Mamori to push her like that, too tired to protest. Mamori invited her friends into her room before disappearing to somewhere in the house. A few minutes later, she came back with a small bottle containing painkillers and a glass of water. After making sure Hiruma swallowed the medicine, she disappeared again from their sight.

The room was strangely silent though there are three people inside. Suzuna currently has occupied herself with Mamori's magazine while Wakana, who actually was still shocked of Hiruma's true gender, fidgeted nervously at her seat, occasionally stealing glances to the scary half-sleepy girl. However, her constant fidgeting does not escaped Hiruma's ever vigilant senses.

"Are there thorns under your ass, fucking princess?" she said harshly, slightly annoyed.

Wakana blushed at the bluntness of Hiruma's words. "I just couldn't believe that you actually a girl," the shy girl blurted out softly.

Hiruma let out a long suffering sigh. This is all, the fucking manager's fault. She shifted her gaze to the nervous Oujou manager and sighed again. "Well, I really _am_ a girl. It's depend on you whether to fucking believe it or not."

"But it still feels weird and hard to believe when you act like the demonic boy named Hiruma Youichi we knew, You-nee," Suzuna chirped in with a giggle.

Before anyone could move, Mamori poked her head in and gave Hiruma her overprotective maternal look.

"What?" came the short question from the blond demon.

Mamori smiled kindly. "I already prepared the bathroom. Go and take a hot bath, Hiruma."

Cautious as she always is, Hiruma couldn't help herself from saying, "you're being way too nice for someone who had been blackmailed by me, fucking manager. What's the catch?"

Mamori shrugged at the hostility in the girl's words. "I just don't want you to fall sick. Go take a bath. Your bag is already in the bathroom," she said softly before disappearing again downstairs.

Another sigh and Hiruma shuffled downstairs towards the bathroom. To the Anezaki's credit, their bath was wonderful. They have full western-sized tub though it's not as luxurious as Hiruma's very own bath tub. She cackled evilly at the thought on how she actually managed to get her luxurious apartment without any help except for a certain black notebook. She's not going to complain anything though since the steamy water already too tempting to pass so she just strip off her clothes and soaked her body in the water. Enjoying her time, she washed her hair, turning the once half-spiky hair (the usual mighty spikes of Hiruma Youichi is made of 40 minutes effort in front of the mirror) fell down her shoulder to her natural locks. She came out from the tub a half an hour later and started rummaging the bag on the counter, slightly relieved when she found the tampons' box before wearing her lingerie with a slight amazement on how lacy they are. Then, she frowned at the garment which supposedly to be her sleepwear tonight.

"Oh, fuck." Hiruma cursed rather loudly attracting a passing by Mamori.

A knock on the door, followed by a muffled voice of Devil Bats' manager. "What's wrong, Hiruma?"

Irritated, Hiruma opened the door and yelled loudly, "Suzuna!"

The said girl was in front of her in a flash. Surprised by her speed without the skates, Hiruma's mind cackled evilly. _Kekeke...A new runningback spotted. Ya-Ha! _

"You-nee?" Suzuna questioned curiously.

Hiruma grinned menacingly. She held out the black satin nightdress in front of Suzuna. "This is your fucking job, right?"

Suzuna laughed nervously. "Your clothes are so boring, You-nee... I just thought a little feminine touch in your wardrobe will improve your female charm," she half hoping that the older girl will not chop her head off.

Hiruma scowled at the petite cheerleader and then to the nightdress. "Do I have to wear this?" she said in a disgusted manner.

"Just wear it, Hiruma...It's not like anyone will recognize that it's actually _Hiruma Youichi_ in that dress once you wear it," Mamori said soothingly with a sincere smile. "Come to the dining room after you're done. Dinner's ready."

Hiruma grimaced and slammed the door close. She stared at the sleepwear grudgingly before putting it on. For once, Hiruma felt really exposed. The dress' length only reached her mid-thighs, exposing her well-toned long legs. The dress was three-quarter sleeved though from the shoulder to the end of the sleeves were made of semi-transparent flowing materials that gave a hint of how well-shaped her arms were. Somehow, she has to wonder from where Suzuna bought this thing. Staring at her reflection on the mirror for quite a time, she finally dried and combed her hair before twisting it into a messy bun. Done with her hair, she walked to the dining room to her waiting _friends. _Once she entered the room, there are several gasps.

Well... She didn't hear the Zokugaku and Seibu guests' arrival.

Zokugaku's manager, Megu was currently smirking knowingly at her. Her eyes darted repeatedly to the two stunned figure at the table. Seibu's manager, Hikaru on the other hand was gawking at her with eyes as big as saucer before squealing eagerly with Suzuna. Mamori and Wakana were smiling too widely; which only gave away the fact that they were on the verge of bursting to a fit of laughter. What that amazed Hiruma the most was the two stunned _male _figures who sat beside their respective manager.

Habashira Rui's jaw dropped as if it was permanently unhinged from its original position. His lizard-like tongue lolled out a bit from his hanging mouth. Wild blush invaded the linebacker face as he stared up and down the blonde's figure. No need to say, anybody can guess the perverted thoughts that came across his mind. On the opposite side of the table, Kid uncomfortably pulled down his cowboy hat until it's covered half of his face. Despite that, everyone knew that the genius quarterback was blushing furiously under that hat. Hiruma saw the Seibu's captain other hand swiftly clenching and unclenching as if trying to NOT grab something. Quite obvious that he too, has some really perverted thoughts.

Hiruma really wanted to pull out a camera and snap a couple of pictures.

_Kekeke...A really good blackmail material indeed._

As if reading her mind, Suzuna sneakily pull out a camera from the thin air and made a loud noise that attracted both males attention before snapping pictures of them. Though, the young cheerleader was amused when she saw the trail of blood under Kid's nose; a solid proof that the genius quarterback was having a rather _terrible _nosebleed. Hiruma grinned at that, and soon her grin was mirrored by Suzuna. Watching how much Suzuna was similar to her, Hiruma giggled.

HONEST TO GOD, SHE DID GIGGLED.

Even the she-devil herself was surprised with the sudden giggle but she shrugged it off easily for she knew if she let out her normal cackle, both males will immediately know who she is. She walked to the only empty seat at the table and purposely crossed her legs, making the smooth fabric to drop back a few inches. Hiruma eyed Suzuna sternly, a silent order for her to snap as many pictures worth as blackmail material as possible. As if understanding her silent order Suzuna changed the camera's function to 'no flash' and snapped a few more pictures; this time without the males noticing.

"Have we met before?" Habashira stated, eyeing Hiruma with too much concentration.

"I don't think so, Habashira-kun. I just arrived to visit my far cousin today," Hiruma replied in a really sugary voice that tempted Suzuna to turn the camera to recording mode.

"Anezaki-san, you mean?" Kid asked, eyes gleaming with interest, not even noticing the weird smiles other females in the room was making.

"Actually, no. _Hiruma-kun _just want me to accompany her while he off to do his only-devil-would-know errands," Mamori eventually joined in, suddenly intrigued to tease the males. She gave a mischievous look to Hiruma.

"Hiruma that bastard? How can _he_ have such beautiful girl as a cousin?" Habashira hissed grudgingly.

Hiruma grimaced at those words. They don't recognize her at all! _How blind these fucking idiots can be? _ "As much as I appreciate your praise before but I can't help to point out that my uncle and aunt are legally married when Youichi is born. Therefore, he's a legal child and not a bastard as you just said," Hiruma countered sweetly with a too sparkly smile.

That was the last straw. Megu and Hikaru could no longer hold their laughter. Both managers burst to a fit of hysterics laughter. Not long after that, Mamori, Suzuna and Wakana were eventually infected by their fit of laughter, leaving a really calm Hiruma and two mortified aces.

"I think we should go, Habashira. The girls might want to start their slumber party now," Kid finally stood after a few mortifying minutes, half-glaring at a regretful Habashira.

"Don't you two wanted to stay for dinner?" Mamori asked between her laughter.

Habashira wanted to say 'yes' but upon noticing Kid's glare, both simultaneously declined the offer.

Just before they walk out of the dining room, the two males stopped on their track. They turned and stare directly to Hiruma with a wanting look.

Raising a delicate eyebrow elegantly, Hiruma said; "Is there anything you wanted?"

"May we know your name, beautiful lady?" Kid asked in a very gentleman manner thus inviting laughter from his own manager.

Casting a brief look to other females, the blond demon just shrugged and answered nonchalantly; "Hiruma Youshiki. Anything else?"

"How about your number?" Habashira asked hastily, causing Kid to hide his face under his hat again though his ears suddenly perked up in interest.

Smirking seductively, Hiruma pretended to ponder for a while. " That, you have to ask from _Youichi_ since _he_ is responsible on me as long as I stay here," she appeared to be disappointed though deep down her black demonic heart, Hiruma's already rolling in maniac laughter.

"What a shame." Kid remarked slowly while Habashira growled menacingly.

"As if that fucked up bastard are going to give it away without any payment," the Zokugaku captain muttered on his way out. Kid only smiled ruefully at his complaint, walking slowly behind the linebacker.

Once she was positive both males are far from the house, Hiruma let out her maniac laughter. She seriously couldn't believe that both Habashira and the Quick-Draw genius cannot recognize her at all. Once she managed to get out from her hysteric laughter, Hiruma walked to Suzuna with her usual demonic grin.

"Got anything good, fucking sister?" she asked, retrieving the camera Suzuna handed to her.

"As you can see, _a lot of it_...," Suzuna said with a smug grin before both girls started to cackle deviously.

Their cackles immediately sent shivers to other girls in the room.

The girls eat their dinner normally after that with Hiruma starting to enjoy being inside the group before one of her countless cellphones rang. She flipped it open to see the caller ID and let out another demonic cackle. "Your fucking captain, Hikaru," she said with an evil grin, eyeing the smiling long-haired manager.

Adjusting her voice to normal Hiruma Youichi cold _masculine_ voice, the blond demon answered the call.

"What the hell do you want, fucking cowboy?"

Came a reply from the other before Hiruma cackled evilly.

"Don't think so, fucking cowboy. Her parents entrusted her to me. Can't let her hang around perverts y'know?" she was grinning ear to ear now. Soon there was another reply before Hiruma let out a maniac laughter.

"Maybe I can consider that if you and the fucking chameleon run some _errands _for me." A long pause from the other line before the blond received an answer. "Good. Till then, bye, fucking cowboy," she snapped her phone shut with a really satisfied grin.

"Got another slave I assumed?" Mamori asked casually while her attention was still at her food.

"_Slaves_," Hiruma corrected her sadistically.

Mamori and Wakana shook their heads at the same time while Hikaru giggled softly. Suzuna grinned a grin that reflected Hiruma's while Megu snorted and muttered something suspiciously sounded like 'fucked up demon'. They finished their dinner in a short time and all girls excluding Hiruma praised Mamori for her fantastic cooking. To everyone's surprised, Hiruma actually can clean up things as perfectly as Mamori though she sternly remind the others that her volunteering for cleaning their dinner was just a gratitude to the hostess. Not long after that, all six girls are gathering in Mamori's spacious bedroom.

"I guess we can say that the party finally starts!"Suzuna cheered enthusiastically along with a shy cheer from Wakana, annoyed snorts from Hiruma and Megu, a same enthusiastic cheer from Hikaru and a wide grin from Mamori.

The auburn-haired girl's grin grew wider as Suzuna laid out her plan s of activities for that night and stared at a very irritated Hiruma. _The party is starting..._

_And so is Hiruma's torture..._

That thought was followed by a maniac mental laugh from Anezaki Mamori.

**Err...Reviews and votes please...?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

~Chapter 3~

"I refused," Hiruma said coldly to the eager energetic girl.

"Aaw~~ Come on You-nee! We're having girls' night here, right? Join us!" Suzuna tried to coax the horrifying girl to join them.

Hiruma shook her head sharply. "I'm not joining any of your girlish activities. Do whatever you wanted but fucking leave me alone. I got works to do," she didn't even look up from her laptop (which suddenly appeared from _nowher_e).

Megu started to get irritated with the Devil Bats' captain. She disliked girlish activities too but can actually enjoy it once in a while. She has no problem being a normal girl (rather than a terrifying manager who scared the hell out of the whole Zokugaku team) for just one night. Therefore, Hiruma shouldn't have any problem to be a normal girl for a single night, right? Megu shot a look at the blond quarterback who now typing furiously on her laptop. A scowl emerged on the Zokugaku manager's face as she stared at Hiruma's serious one. _Why is this girl acting so stubborn anyway?_

"Please join us, Hiruma-chan!" Hikaru begged the stubborn girl. She tried to shake Hiruma's arm but quickly pulled her hands back when Hiruma slapped them away.

Wakana, who sat quietly beside Megu doesn't even dare to talk to the now annoyed demon.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna squealed desperately to the auburn-haired girl, hoping the older girl can make Hiruma joined their activity. However, she frown a little, confused at the sight of a huge box in Mamori's arm. "What's that?" she pointed to the big pink box.

Mamori grinned deviously. "I thought that you said that we will have a dress-up game tonight?" She put the box in the middle of the room and opened the lid, revealing many fancy and rare clothes inside it. "Here's our costume!"

Both Suzuna and Hikaru were beside the box in a flash, chattering in awe and delight as they happily choose their costume. Wakana slowly crawled to their side but soon was pulled mercilessly towards the chaotic pair by an enthusiastic Suzuna. Not long after that, both Oujou and Seibu's managers already have dresses in their hands. Hikaru frowned at the other three who are still static at their respective places.

"Aren't you three going to dress up too?" she asked with a kicked puppy eyes.

Megu chuckled. "I will, but only after that _dangerous_ ball of energy done choosing her outfit," she jerked her head to Suzuna who still rummaging through the box.

"Mamori-chan?" Hikaru asked to her hostess.

"Of course I will but I think it's better to let you choose yours first," replied Mamori sweetly.

Hikaru turned her head to the corner of Mamori's bed, towards the silent demon. "Hiru—,"

"I'll pass, fucking cowgirl," Hiruma cut her question coldly.

Absolutely disagree with the girl's attitude, Megu finally bursts._ "_Can't you just enjoy yourself now, Hiruma? It's not like we're on the field in the middle of a match!" she growled with a hint of annoyance.

"The Kantou Tournament is close, fucking yankee. I need to look up the opponents," came the short reply from the blond.

"You don't even know who will be your opponent!" Megu growled again.

"Which make it more necessary for me to search the damn information. There are many dark horse teams this year. Need to know bout' them before the lottery next month," Hiruma replied nonchalantly, her typing speed never slowed.

"You're hopeless!" Megu threw her head back in frustration.

"Don't worry, I will handle this." Mamori stepped towards Hiruma quite menacingly.

This time, the demon's furious typing halted. She stared at the advancing Mamori with a challenging grin. "Kekeke...And _how_ will you do that actually? Called your reinforcements again?" Hiruma's grin grew wider.

To everyone's surprise, Mamori smirked evilly. "You're going to join _every_ of our activity, Hiruma," she said confidently without any doubt. In fact, there's a threatening tone inside her voice.

Hiruma just sneered at her.

"Because if you don't, your little secret will be on the school's newspaper next Monday," Mamori continued innocently.

That _innocent_ statement did turn the tide.

Hiruma's smug grin was completely gone and soon replaced by a tight grimace. "Are you fucking _blackmailing_ me?"

Mamori shrugged. "It's up to you on how to see it," she replied blankly.

Hiruma cussed and slammed her laptop shut. "Fine." She hissed through her gritted teeth.

Mamori smiled smugly and clapped her hands together.

"Alright, let's start our dress up game!"

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

"This is fucking embarrassing," Hiruma whined pathetically behind the curtain that separated her from other's view (how and when the fucking manager set up this thing, even she didn't know yet).

"Hiruma~~Are you done? Come out, we wanna see," Mamori cooed, obviously having a fun time on someone else's torment.

"Do I really need to do this?" Hiruma is clearly throwing her ego away by begging to her manager.

"If you don't want your little secret out to public!" came the sing-song answer.

Hiruma let out a long suffering sigh as she stared at the huge mirror on the wall. She never thought that she will _ever_ wear something as mortifying as this. She was currently wearing a dark purple corset with laced up black silk ribbons in the back and the same laced up ribbons for decoration in the front. The corset was hugging her figure way too tight and become a little snug around her chest—making her breasts look bigger and fuller than it should be. The outfit came along with frilly skirt; white and lilac coloured that only reached her knees. Velvet black choker with small purple pendant wrapped her neck while her usual black metal hoops were replaced with the same-fashioned metallic purple ones. A pair of silver killer high heels is strapped to her feet with a blooming purple rose made of satin ribbon at each of the ankle strap. She groaned at the thin heels (that make her lost her balance) and struggled to walk in long stride like she usually did. Another glance at her reflection on the mirror and Hiruma couldn't help but grimace and felt mortified at the fact that she looked like someone who just come out from some messed up Lolita shop. Somehow she has to ponder if Mamori was planning this from the beginning to get more blackmail material on her.

"You-nee! Are you done?" Suzuna's enthusiastic voice snapped Hiruma from her wandering thoughts.

Sighing, Hiruma peeked from behind the curtain and slowly walked out. She stood awkwardly in front of her _gawking_ spectators. _How the hell did I ended up like this?_ Her heart screamed in embarrassment and despair.

Then, a few flashes of light blinded her sight.

"YAA~~ You're so beautiful and sexy! No wonder Kiddon and Habashira-san fall for you!" Suzuna squealed in delight and snapped more pictures at the blind Hiruma.

"Kiddon?" All girls except Mamori and Hiruma asked out loud.

"Her nickname for Kid-kun," Mamori whispered to the puzzled girls.

"She makes a nickname out of his _nickname_?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"Same thing happen to Monta," Mamori shrugged before grinning mischievously at the still blind Hiruma.

She then shifted her gaze to the other girls and smile appreciatively for their supportive attitude especially to Tsuyumine Megu, now perfectly clad in a black and red evening dress that make her looked mature and elegant. Frankly speaking, Mamori didn't expect her to enjoy the dress up game at all because Megu _is_ a terrifying girl (though she's far lower than Hiruma's level). A glance at her Oujou friend, she concluded that Wakana looked very cute in the white bridal dress while Suzuna was wearing (to Mamori' amusement) a full set of female devil costume, complete with the bat-like _moving _wings on her shoulder blades, pointy tail that hooked to her skirts and little pair of horns on her head. Hikaru, being a typical Seibu student, choosed a short, rather revealing cowgirl outfit with a splash of glam in it. Mamori herself was wearing an old roman dress with a few golden accessories for perfection. Glancing at the dizzy, half-Lolita dressed girl, she mentally laughed at the pathetic yet funny sight of Hiruma.

"Are we done with this childish game yet?" Hiruma moaned as she slumped against the bed. Her head resting tiredly on the soft mattress.

Mamori rolled her eyes at Hiruma. "We just try one outfit, Hiruma. There's a lot of it we haven't try _ye_t... Besides, I want you to wear the mermaid costume and the bunny girl outfit. The Medieval princess' dress and the sparkly fairies outfit will match your figure, don't you think? Though I also think you will look good in kimono and hakama too."

Hiruma's head snapped up to glare at Mamori. She scowled upon noticing the sadistic smirk Mamori was giving her. "You're having a kick out torturing me like this, eh?"

"It's once in a life time chance. Why _mustn't_ I enjoy it?" Mamori replied with a naughty wink, inviting laughter from the other four girls.

"Somebody please fucking kill me," Hiruma muttered and smashed her head against the mattress again.

Megu, Suzuna and Hikaru's laughter become uncontrollable.

"It's time for makeup~~ Are you ready, Suzuna?"

"Ready at your service!"

"Oh, fuck..." Hiruma groaned when she saw Suzuna's cat grin.

"You-nee! You first!" cried the energetic girl happily.

Not wasting her time, Suzuna turned the older girl's body to face her and started her masterpiece of art (or doom, predicted Hiruma) by applying whatever makeup she has in her hold on the blonde's face. After ten minutes of misery and torment for the blond demon, Suzuna finished her job. She stepped aside to give the others a look of her masterpiece.

"I don't know that you can make a dramatic makeup...," Wakana whispered with a surprised tone.

"It does look good with the clothes right?" Suzuna gestured to Hiruma's outfit with an unsure frown on her face before receiving nods and supportive smiles from others. Smiling smugly, she turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru-chan, could you do her hair while I helped others with their makeup?"

Thus, Hiruma's torment continued when Hikaru started playing with her blond locks, twisting and combing them until the Seibu's manager finally satisfied with her work. After Hikaru done messing with Hiruma's hair, the Devil Bats' captain was forced to make poses for numerous shots of photos (which she has to obey upon a few threats from Mamori) and the torturing cycle was repeated with another costumes.

_After so many costumes later..._...

"I'm fucking exhausted," Hiruma moaned tiredly as she laid on her belly on the soft mattress Mamori had laid out for them. Her head never move from its position on the pillow.

Mamori just grinned upon hearing her captain's complaint. It's a really fun thing to do; forcing Hiruma into various outfits like what she just did. She lifted the costume box back to the store room but couldn't stop a giggle as her gaze fall onto the lanky figure on the mattress._ Somebody sure is tired..._She chuckled softly.

Once she returned, all girls excluding Hiruma already huddled in the middle of the wide mattress that spread across her room, giggling silently at something. She took her place between Suzuna and Wakana and raised her eyebrows in a questioning look.

Understanding her unspoken question, Suzuna giggled. "We're just having the traditional boy discussion...," the cheerleader explained in a soft voice.

"Fucking perverts...," a muffled mutter sounded from the laying figure beside them.

"Not all of us shared the same changing and shower room with boys like you, Hiruma," Megu smirked to the demon's direction.

"Kekeke... Somehow I doubted that," Hiruma was in sitting position now. She crossed her legs and leaned against Mamori's bed. A demonic grin plastered on her face.

"Whatever." Megu snorted as Hiruma's grin grew wider.

"YAA~~ Why don't we honour the hostess first? Ne, Mamo-nee, do you have a certain boy in mind?" the antenna on the cheerleader's hair shot up excitedly.

"Suzuna-chan!" Mamori blushed violently, trying to avoid the energetic girl's stare.

"Why are you blushing, Mamori-san?" Wakana blinked her eyes innocently to the older girl with a smirk.

"I guess that mean she did have someone in mind...,"Megu grinned teasingly.

Hikaru elbowed the blushing manager. "Who is it? Is it Eyeshield-kun? You two a very close aren't cha?"

Hiruma burst to a maniac laughter.

"Hiruma...DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Mamori raised her voice menacingly to the hysterics girl.

Hiruma raised her eyebrows evilly. "You tell them my secret. Why shouldn't I tell them yours? Then, it will finally be fair and square, right?" she let out her trademark cackle.

"But...but...," Mamori lost her words. "Mou, I hate you!" the auburn-haired manager puffed her cheeks.

"There's _another reason _why '60 Yard Magnum' is perfectly fit for the fucking old man _beside_ his kicking skills, fucking manajerk," Hiruma said absentmindedly with a suggesting evil tone, turning Mamori's blush redder than ever.

The antenna on Suzuna's hair move excitedly. "You had a feeling for Musa-shyan? How could I missed that?!" she frowned at herself. A second later, she asked rather excitedly; "What makes you like him? Tell me everything!"

"I...I...," Mamori couldn't utter more than that.

"His sexy muscular legs, perhaps?" Megu interjected with a devious smirk.

"Or his strong arms?" Wakana suggested, wiggling her eyebrow to the blushing girl.

"It's not that!"Mamori sputtered out, absolutely embarrassed.

"Is it his perfectly-shaped abs? I catch a glimpse of that while passing by your team's restroom during the semi final. Pretty good, I'd say," Hikaru sighed dreamily.

"Kekeke...I think what fucking manajerk likes the most is a little bit _lower_ than his abs though," Hiruma grinned evilly, baring her fangs to the mortified girl.

"It's not that!"Mamori screamed to Hiruma's face. "It's just that Musashi-kun is a responsible and reliable person. He is willing to quit school so that he can help his father managing his family's company. That is admirable sweet quality of him I like. It's NOT because he's hot and cute!" She blurted out quickly, the violent blush still coloured her face.

All five girls are perfectly silent before Suzuna, Megu and Hiruma grinned deviously.

"So, you think he's hot and cute?" The three grinning girls asked at the same time.

"Arrghh!" Mamori hid her face behind her hands, clearly losing the fight.

Hiruma's evil cackle erupted first before Suzuna's devious one joined in. The fit of laughter eventually was followed by the other girls. Mamori threw her pillow to the cackling Hiruma but thanks to the quarterback's sport senses, the pillow was caught easily without effort. The demonic girl raised her brows tauntingly to the blushing manager.

"Wanna know the _other_ reason on why '60 Yards Magnum' fit him perfectly?"

Mamori blushed redder than ever and puffed her cheeks. "You're the worst, Hiruma!"

The demonic girl just cackled deviously at that reaction.

At the same time, somewhere in Deimon's town, Musashi sneezed continuously.

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

"Alright, Mamo-nee is done. Hikaru-chan is done and so is Megu-chan. Now, it's Wakana-chan turn!" Suzuna shouted enthusiastically to the shy Oujou manager.

Wakana blushed at the statement and tried her best to avoid the cheerleader's huge eyes. "I do not have any interest in boys...," she said softly.

"Aww~~ Don't be shy, Wakana-chan! Even Megu-chan has someone in her eyes," she wiggled her eyebrow to the calm Zokugaku manager. "Though it's still surprise me that you have your eyes on our Monji, Megu-chan. And why is that again?"

Megu shrugged nonchalantly. "His determination is as cute as his face."

Suzuna just smiled at that remark before returning her devious attention to the small Oujou manager, thus causing Wakana to fidget nervously at her place. "Say...Who is it in the Oujou team that have captured your heart, Wakana-chan?" The cheerleader smirked.

"No one!" retorted the shy manager rather suggestively.

"I think there is one," Hiruma said tauntingly, suddenly flipping through the pages of her _loyal_ notebook.

Both Mamori and Megu rolled their eyes at the sight of the cursed notebook of misery. However, Hikaru and Suzuna quickly leapt to each of Hiruma's side, trying to catch a glimpse on whatever material she had in store on the hardworking Oujou manager. Wakana just stared speechlessly at the book, fear dancing in her eyes.

"Kekeke...Here it is!" Hiruma said with triumph and a hint of threatening, swiftly taking out _several _pictures from the book. She glanced at the pictures for a moment before locking eyes with the now terrified manager. "Shin is a rather innocent boyfriend, eh fucking princess?" She spread the pictures on the mattress, giving the others slight image of the Oujou's pair first date.

"How did you get that?!" Wakana shrieked, pointing to the pictures with shaky hand.

Hiruma just laugh out loud at that shriek and winked deviously. "Kekeke...I got my own ways."

Mamori crawled closer to the pictures, stretching her arm to grab one without passing an eager Suzuna and the same enthusiastic Hikaru. A brief look at the picture and her smirk started to look as devious as Hiruma's. "No wonder _he_ is the one sending you tonight. I'm thinking it will be Takami-san or Sakuraba-kun but never once thought of Shin-san. Who ask whom out actually?" she neared her distance to Wakana in a predatory manner.

Seeing that, Hiruma has to wonder since when her demonic traits had infected the manager.

Wakana fiddled nervously with her fingers before hugging a nearby pillow. Her cute face is half-hidden behind the fluffy pillow. "Actually, I just blurted out one day after practice on how lucky the girl that'll go out with him because you know—Shin is rather innocent, cute and strong..." her voice gradually softer to the ending.

"And then?"Hikaru asked raising one of her eyebrows.

Wakana buried her face completely behind the pillow. "He just stared at me for a few minutes before asking me out," her muffled voice just loud enough to reach the others' hearing.

Megu let out an amused chuckle. "Never thought that egghead linebacker will do that."

"YAA~~ That's interesting! What are his exact words actually?" Suzuna hugged the shy girl's shoulders tightly.

Wakana peeked at her side to look at Suzuna's big eyes. "He said; '_then, let's date'_, rather bluntly." She hid under the pillow again, too embarrassed to look at anyone.

"YAA~~ So romantic!" Suzuna clapped her hands together and giggled.

"So, what about you, Suzuna-chan?" Hikaru asked suddenly, wiggling her finger to the energetic girl.

That question, sure silenced Suzuna effectively.

"Hmm...Who is him, Suzuna?" Megu said casually, one elbow propped up, allowing her chin to rest on her palm, as she lay on her belly, eyes staring tauntingly to the petite cheerleader.

"Ahahaha...," Suzuna just laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Hiruma snorted at the younger girl's discomfort. Her snort attracted all attentions from the other five. Acknowledging their wondering look, she said blankly; "just one word," a mild pause to arouse the curiosity before she continued her sentence, "Sena."

"Eyeshield-kun? Nice taste, Suzuna!" Hikaru crowed and slapped the cheerleader's back.

"Both are chibis..._Very_ cute couple indeed," Megu smirked naughtily.

"I agree with you Megu-san!" Wakana chimed in, giving a supportive smile to Suzuna and a wink to Megu.

Meanwhile, Suzuna stared nervously at the dumbfounded Mamori. She's really hoping that Mamori will not go berserk on her liking Sena. However, exactly three second after that, the petite cheerleader was completely engulfed in Mamori's bear hug. The older girl was giggling happily despite Suzuna's frozen form in her arms.

"You and Sena! That's very wonderful! I know that both of you will make an adorable pair!"

Hiruma snorted again and rolled her eyes. _Fucking mother hen_...

"Thank you, Mamo-nee...,"Suzuna said with spinning head, trying to release herself from Mamori's hug. After she got her bearing back, she shot a devious grin to Hiruma.

"What?" Hiruma's eyes narrowed cautiously to the grinning girl.

"It's your turn, You-nee!" cheered Suzuna loudly.

"Fuck no," a menacing hiss escaped the blonde's lips.

"Don't be such bad sports...," Suzuna pleaded, making a pathetic kicked puppy face.

Hiruma sneered at her.

"Please...Just answer a few questions, can you?" Suzuna was still trying, this time hugging Hiruma's arm like a sulking child. She held up her head, sending a very sad, hopeful look straight to the demon's eyes.

Hiruma glared at the huge sad eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. Recently, she noticed that she maybe...just _maybe_, did have a soft spot for the energetic girl. "Suits yourself," Hiruma hissed with a shrug.

"YAY! I love you, You-nee!" Suzuna squealed and hugged the older girl. She released her hug and noticed the bug-eyed look Mamori, Megu, Hikaru and Wakana are currently giving her. She raised her brow questioningly.

"Did Hiruma just listen to you?" Megu asked with shocked face.

"Only this once." Hiruma grimaced sternly.

"It's still surprising though," Hikaru interjected.

Hiruma shrugged. "Just go on with the fucking questions, can't you?"

"Okay~~ What did you think of Kiddon?" Suzuna asked, staring intently to Hiruma.

"He's a strong, hard-to-defeat opponent," Hiruma responded with a scowl. "I'll fucking get him back in the Kantou Tournament for sure...,"she mumbled to herself.

Suzuna's forehead creased. "That's all?"

"What else it should fucking be? The damn Quick-Draw sure is troublesome in the game."

The other four girls just rolled their eyes.

"How about Habashira-san?"

"A good slave indeed. Quite useful to me in running errands..."

An annoyed snort from Megu and a hopeless sigh from Suzuna.

"Takami-san?" This time, it's Wakana giving the question.

"That fucking four-eyes is sneaky. I don't trust him."

"How about Agon-kun? You two had an interesting relationship," Mamori eventually joined in.

"Fucking dreads is irritating fucker. Though, he's a _very_ useful source for filling up my Devil Handbook."

"Akaba-kun?" Mamori asked incredulously. _Did this girl only have football and blackmail in her head?_

"Troublesome bastard the fucking red-eyes is. Never hope to meet him again."

"Kakei-kun?" Mamori frowned to Hiruma.

"Fucking slant-eyes might become tougher to handle in the future."

"Mizumachichi?" Suzuna started to suggest any name that popped in her mind now.

"Fucking blondie is way too annoying. One day, I will pump his gut with lead if he keeps acting like that."

"Unsui-san...?" Wakana added in, remembering her team's match with Shinryuuji.

"Fucking monk is a dark horse. Need to look up for his hidden abilities."

All girls are currently blinking incredulously at each of Hiruma's answers.

"Musa-shyan?" Suzuna looked like she's going to faint in despair now.

Hiruma shrugged. "The fucking old man is my best friend and the best kicker I've ever seen."

"Kurita-kun...?"

"Damn fatty need to work up on his determination if we wanted to win this tournament."

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING **OTHER** THAN FOOTBALL AND BLACKMAIL TO SAY ABOUT THEM?"

Hiruma just stared blankly at the enraged Mamori.

"No," the blond deadpanned.

That short reply from the blond make Mamori threw her head back in frustration. This was not good. Hiruma was not cooperating enough to suit her torment plan. She stared at Hiruma's emotionless face and growled inwardly.

_Time to move to Plan B..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Whoo...Evil Mamori! Truthfully speaking, the goody two shoes and mother hen Mamori irritated me to death. She looks much cooler if she's a little bit evil and less overprotective. And by the way this fic is going on, I think it will be 'Let's Bully Hiruma' fic. Fufufu...Am I evil or what? (Hiruma: No, you're terrible sadist, damn author...)_

_I need your votes please because I'll reveal what the boys that get top 4 highest votes in the next chapter. (All 'prizes' possibly become torture for Hiruma...Kekeke) _

_So, who wanted to kill me for bullying Hiruma like this?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21.

**WARNING: **_I just need to say that some of my own characters will piped in this fic. Let's just say that I always have weird imagination on Hiruma having big brothers. So, pardon me for their mentioning because my head couldn't think any idea without them in it. Anyway...Thanks for reading!_

**P/s: **If you had read my profile, I did say that I'm going to try a FemAgon after this, right? Should I change Agon to a female name or just stick with his name? And if you think I should change the name, suggestions are really needed because I'm really bad at giving names. Thanks again.

* * *

~Chapter 4~

"I think this is not gonna works," Mamori concluded with a defeated sigh.

"Is it _that _obvious?" Hiruma rolled her eyes at that statement. She gave the others her best malicious grin. "Just fucking give up already..."

Wakana sighed while Hikaru moaned in exasperation. Megu just chewed silently on some cookies she found in a jar on Mamori's table (Mamo-nee sure had a sweet tooth right~~). The blond manager looked as calm as ever. Suzuna scratched her head absentmindedly.

"You-nee sure does not have any feelings to anyone...,"the cheerleader pouted.

Hiruma grimaced at those words. Her honest part silently disagreed at that remark. She indeed has slight feelings to some of her rivals but those were limited to adoration and fascination to their incredible abilities on the field. It does not count as love, _right_?

Then was when Hiruma (and other girls...) noticed Mamori's sickeningly sweet smile.

Hiruma's grin grew wider. _Kekeke...Let's see what the fucking manager will do, shall we?_

"That's why, we're having 'Truth and Dare' game on Hiruma!" Mamori declared evilly as if she just read the demonic girl's mind.

Hiruma's brow creased at those words. _Truth and Dare, hmm...? Nice idea, manajerk. But not good enough! _The demonic girl's mind cackled maniacally.

Mamori; who knew Hiruma's wicked strategists mind that can deviously invent something to the demon's liking, quickly planned something. She took out a piece of paper, ripped it to smaller pieces and scribbled on it hastily. Once she done, she folded each of the small paper and put in a clear plastic jar—which appeared outta NOWHERE... (Really, Hiruma's a bad influence to her.) She hummed a random tune while turning from her desk to her bewildered _friends_. A huge menacing grin was plastered on her face.

"To make sure that this game is going to be fun, I had scribbled the 'Truth' and 'Dare' on these papers," she shook the jar evilly; "each of them is different since I divided them to several points we could ask. As for the game, each of five of us," she gestured to all girls except Hiruma before continuing, "will give questions or tasks to Hiruma depending on our turns and what she took from here," she ended with her charming smile, shaking the plastic jar again.

"Hell no," Hiruma spat sternly at her manager, grimacing at the rules of the game.

"Oh, but you have to. Or otherwise...," a defeated yet menacing growl from the demonic blond widen the smile on Mamori's face. "You might be the most popular girl next week~~" she cackled almost evilly at her sentence. (Not far from the house, Sena is having a nightmare on Mamori acting like she did during the Deimon High's Field Day; only _much_,_ much_ scarier...)

"I will kill you, fucking manajerk...," Hiruma muttered murderously under her breath.

"Try it, then," Mamori challenged, waving the camera with Hiruma's pictures (and really embarrassing poses...) to the air. "However, these pictures will be on my will later, officially handed to every person I have met," she smiled sweetly to the blond.

Hiruma growled a deep beast-like sound.

"Shall we start, okay? Let's begin with the youngest," Mamori looked at Suzuna who was grinning ear to ear. "Come on Hiruma, take something from here," she handed the jar to Hiruma.

The demonic girl just glared murderously at the manager before grudgingly pick one paper from the jar and tossed it to Suzuna's waiting hand. Suzuna caught the folded paper easily and dramatically opened it in a slow, cautious manner. Her grin become wider (as if that POSSIBLE!) and she shot a taunting look at the wary Hiruma.

"I got the 'Dare' and it says here; 'up to your creativity!'," Suzuna was obviously happy with what she got.

"Then what did you want me to do?" Hiruma raised her eyebrow, keeping her cool.

Almost instantly, all girls in the room can see Suzuna's shadow along with (?) devil horns and tail on the opposite wall...Hiruma grimaced at that.

Somehow she didn't think she will like Suzuna's dare.

Suzuna put a finger on her lips in a thinking gesture. A second after that, she crawled to Hiruma in a really predatory manner, her grin reflected an unholy glee. Hiruma on the other hand was leaning backwards at the smaller girl's advance. A tight, wary grimace emerged on her face.

_This is going to be so fucked up..._

"You-nee, do you know what event your school will hold next week?" Suzuna started slyly.

Hiruma's eyes twitched. She indeed, knew what event the smaller girl mentioned about.

"Deimon High's Autumn Festival!" Suzuna announced energetically. "There will be many activities and stalls and competitions! Even other schools are invited to the festival!" she's currently dancing giddily.

Still trying to keep her cool, Hiruma hissed, "So what's your damn task?"

"You do know that our club will open a stall, right?" Suzuna smirked sadistically. "We will open a costume cafe. The other girls in the cheerleader team will be the waitress but I'm thinking to make a little competition..."

Hiruma raised her eyebrow cautiously while other girls started to lean in with curiosity.

"And the grand prize for the competition is a 24-hour date with the Temptress of Deimon Devil Bats!"

Hiruma flinched at the cheerleader's enthusiastic scream. Seconds later, her eyes narrowed dangerously towards Suzuna. "Are you implying that you wanted ME to be the Temptress?"

Suzuna clapped her hands when Hiruma caught her hidden agenda. "Yup! Actually, I wanted to forced Mamo-nee (Mamori cringed at this point) to be the Temptress but now since there's another better choice, I think I'll go for it!"She grinned at the mortified girl.

"HELL NO!"Hiruma shouted murderously.

"Aww~~ But You-nee, this is your task from me. You have to do it or otherwise...," she shot an evil glance to Mamori who was conveniently fiddling with the camera.

Mentally questioned herself whether Karma can be worst, Hiruma let out a defeated sigh.

"Yay! So, you'll become our beautiful Temptress next week!" the cheerleader was jumping up and down with excitement, taking Hiruma's defeated sigh all too happily.

Hiruma groaned helplessly at her excitement thus inviting laughter from the rest of the girls.

Snickering to herself, Mamori shook the plastic jar in her hands before handing it to Hiruma again. "Hiruma, choose something nice for Wakana-chan," she cooed.

Grunting, Hiruma randomly pick another paper and tossed it to Wakana. The shy Oujou's manager fumbled with it pathetically before managed to get it safely in her hands. She unfolded the paper and read it before a smile spread across her face.

"What did you get?"Hikaru questioned curiously.

Smiling kindly to the demonic girl, Wakana said, "I got the 'Truth' and it says here that I'm allowed to ask five questions to Hiruma-san." Wakana knew well enough that Hiruma just had gone through a few bad events that day decided to not torture the blond devil like Suzuna just did.

"So, what are your fucking questions?" Hiruma said, bracing herself for another torturous moment.

Wakana just smiled reassuringly. "Before, when Kid-kun asked your name, you answered 'Hiruma Youshiki'. From where did the name come?"

Hiruma was flabbergasted. She was actually expecting the small manager to ask some embarrassing or personal question to her. Instead, the shy girl just asked her simple question. Mentally thanking the girl, Hiruma shrugged.

"It's just the name my mother used to call me. She said that I should have a girl's name though the one my fucking old man registered on my birth certificate is a male. No one ever calls me by that name again since she gone," Hiruma answered half melancholic with less hostility in her tone.

Wakana's hand flew to cover her mouth. Her eyes widen at the honest answer. "I'm sorry...I don't know that your mother is dead," she apologized regretfully.

Hiruma snorted before let out an amused laugh. "Who says that she's dead? She just gone from my life since the divorce, not gone from the world forever."

"Oh," that universal exclaim was the only thing Wakana could utter.

However, unnoticed to both girls, Mamori, Megu, Hikaru and Suzuna were jaw-slacked.

And almost a second later, the chaos erupted.

"Whoa...Back up. Are you saying that you actually have parents?" Megu asked incredulously.

"So you are truly a human?" Hikaru joined in with a bug-eyed look.

"You-nee~~ How did your parents look like?" Suzuna chirped cutely.

"Hiruma, why didn't you told me that your parents were divorced?" Mamori was currently in her overprotective mother mode. "Oh, you poor child...," she cooed, successfully hugging a stunned Hiruma.

Hiruma was..._frozen_.

She might even got a heart attack if not because of her athletic activities.

This was not a reaction she would ever predict to receive.

Mamori tightened her hug on Hiruma. Her maternal instinct was clearly taking over her mind. "You poor thing...If you told me earlier about your situation I wouldn't scold you too much. You must be very sad and depressed growing up without your mother. Don't worry... I'll take care of you after this. Come and live with my family. We got couple of extra rooms for you. I'll be your big sister," she cooed protectively.

"Is it true? You have parents? Didn't you pop out from an unknown egg?"

"Are your parents human? Or just one of them? From whom you got those cute elfish ears from?"

"YAA~~ You-nee! Whose genetic you got the most? Your father or your mother?"

"Umm...I think you girls should stop attacking Hiruma-san," Wakana tried to interfere upon noticing the veins that popped on the demonic girl's forehead.

Too late though.

Hiruma whipped two automatic guns from who knows where and started shooting around causing the four girls that hovering over her a moment ago scattered for safety. The demonic girl was slightly out of breath while cursing inwardly at Mamori's too-tight-bear-hug she just received before. Once she done rearranging her breath again, her head snapped up to glare at the four girls.

"Are you fucking idiots or what? Of course I'm a human and have parents," she scowled at the baffled look the others were giving her. "And fucking manajerk," she hissed menacingly to the manager. "I DON'T need you to fucking mother hen ME. Got that?"

Mamori just smiled at the annoyed quarterback before pulling the slender arm towards her (quite effectively without bumping her hands to the cold gun). Hiruma grimaced and claimed her arm back. Settling in her former spot (she's never going to give another chances for manajerk to hug her again dammit!), Hiruma leaned back and started to polish her guns.

"Your next questions, fucking princess?" she asked coldly.

"Umm...Why did you despise sweet things so much?" Wakana asked randomly, trying to not pry to the blonde's private secrets despite the disagree complaints from others.

Hiruma scoffed. _Fucking princess sure is kind, huh? _

"Frankly speaking, my teeth hurt whenever I ate too many sweets," she answered nonchalantly.

"From where did you get your guns and...other firearms?"

Megu, Mamori, Suzuna and Hikaru face slapped at that question. Really, Wakana didn't know how to use the opportunity she got to interrogate the demon.

Hiruma blew a huge bubble. "Half of them are presents from my siblings. Another half I bought."

Wakana gasped at Hiruma's answer before smiling widely. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "You got siblings? Can you tell me all about them?"

Hiruma snorted. Why did she answered everything honestly, she didn't know. Maybe because fucking princess was way too nice to be considered as potential danger or threat to her. Whatever. It's not like a huge problem if anyone knows about her family anyway. She however, did notice the others' interest of the current topic. Hiruma grinned demonically. If only they know who her family are...

The demonic girl popped another bubble before answering. "I got six older brothers. The oldest already married and have four kids. He's thirty-seven and currently taking over my mother's position in the family company. My second brother is twenty-eight, the second important person of the company, and an annoying overprotective fucking cuddle-bear," Hiruma shot a look at Mamori and snickered. "Yukito sure is as overprotective mother hen as you, fucking manajerk..."

"Mou! I'm not overprotective!" Mamori puffed her cheeks.

"Your next brothers...?" Hikaru urged along with a curious Suzuna.

Hiruma shrugged. "They're twenty-four. Fucking identical twins that loved to confuse and tricked others," she frowned with an irritated sigh. "The second last is twenty-two. Scary weirdo he is; even to me. He didn't talk if it does not important and spend most of his time dissecting things in his personal lab. The last is two year older than me and have weird obsession towards sharp things."

**_You_**_ have weird obsession to firearms, Hiruma..._This was general thought in the room.

"So that makes you the youngest one, right?" Mamori pondered, trying not to think anything more about Hiruma's siblings. Really...Based on what the demonic girl had told, only her eldest brother sound like a normal person.

"Yep."

"Do they love you?" Suzuna asked slowly.

Hiruma rolled her eyes in annoyed gesture. "Love to fucking doting on me, if that what you meant."

"Before I got the impression of your brothers are nice and normal people—except the last two; can you clarified the point that they're the one that give _you_ your crazy arsenal of firearms?" Megu interjected seriously.

Hiruma let out a mad cackle with a hint of malice. "Nobody will ever put any of them—beside my eldest brother—with the words nice and normal, fucking yankee." Her cackle became more uncontrollable. "And yes, they're the one that introduced me to my _babies_. In fact, what you see in me today is their masterpiece of continuous effort."

Mamori choked back a surprised shriek. "At what age actually they introduced you to firearms?"

"Four." Hiruma said blankly, popping another bubble.

"FOUR?" the manager repeated incredulously while Hikaru and Megu slapped their forehead.

"What's fucking wrong with that?"

"They've corrupted YOU at such young age and you asked what's wrong?"

Hiruma shrugged nonchalantly. "That's what we are."

Mamori sighed in exasperation before her maternal mind alerted her about something. She slowly turned to stare at Hiruma. Taking in a few deep breaths, she asked hesitantly.

"They didn't...err..._touched _you, right?"

Hiruma scoffed. "No worries, fucking manager. Though people said they're evil and heartless, they are the best brothers in the world. They won't rape me or such if that's what you're worried about."

"Evil and heartless? What did your brothers do anyway to get thatkind of impression?" Suzuna frowned.

Hiruma flashed a malicious grin that sent shivers down the others' spines. "That, fucking sister; is something you really didn't want to know..."

"But why?" Suzuna pouted.

"Do you honestly want to know?" Hiruma's grin was beyond evil and madness now.

Suzuna's survival instinct made the cheerleader to shake her head. "On second thought, I don't think I want to know anything."

Hiruma cackled and turned her head to Wakana, waiting for the shy manager's last question.

Upon noticing Hiruma's look, Wakana scratched the back of her head. "I don't think I have any other questions to ask you, Hiruma-san," she said softly. However, Suzuna leaned in to her ear and whispered something. Wakana blushed furiously at the giggling Suzuna. "Suzuna-chan! That's too private to be questioned!" she exclaimed and shook her head.

Hiruma just raised a curious brow.

"Just ask it! I want to know You-nee answer!" Suzuna giggled again.

Hiruma scowled at Suzuna's enthusiasm.

Wakana cleared her throat and silently prayed that Hiruma won't be mad at her. She stared at the polished gun in Hiruma's arm before she shot a pleading look to the scary girl.

"Just spit it out. If anyone going to die tonight, it wouldn't be you," Hiruma said, somehow assured the shy girl of the safety of her life.

"Umm...Suzuna wanted me to ask you who is your first kiss, how it happens, with whom and what do you feel about it...,"Wakana said meekly, wishing she didn't have to ask that question.

In contrary to the girls' expectation, Hiruma entered a full blown gleeful laugh. "That's all? And here I thought it will be a really mortifying question!" she cackled hysterically.

"YAA~~ So who is he, You-nee?" Suzuna asked cheerfully. Her antenna moved excitedly.

"If you count the innocent peck my brothers love to give me on the cheeks and forehead, my first kiss will be when I was few minutes old," Hiruma replied between her laughter.

Suzuna frowned. That's not what she intended to ask! "I mean a kiss on the lips!" she pressured.

"Or you actually haven't got one?" Megu asked sardonically.

Hiruma give them one of _those _looks.

"Eh?Really? Doesn't that mean you're an innocent virgin?" Hikaru chirped in incredulously.

"How ironic that fact is, considering the mad reputation _Hiruma Youichi_ had built...," Mamori muttered, chocking back a snicker to her throat.

"I got goals to achieve. No time to dilly dallying on this lovey-dovey shit," Hiruma shrugged. "Why don't you move on with the fucking game or I just gonna hit the sack," she added, hands still polishing her already shiny guns.

"Fine!" Mamori retorted and handed Hiruma the jar again. Hiruma picked one and flicked it to Hikaru.

"Oooh...It's another 'Truth'," she cheered gleefully at that before reading Mamori's note on the paper. "It says here, I didn't have to question you! Instead, I can get the truth I seek through your things," she clapped her hands excitedly. "I want to see what's in your laptop!"

"Wait for the hell to freezes over, fucking cowgirl...," Hiruma bared her full set of pointy fangs to the girl.

Hikaru shivered and moved backwards slightly at the sight of those fangs. She felt like a lamb waiting to be ripped and eaten by a nasty wolf. Seeing Hiruma's uncooperative manner, Mamori decided to step in.

"Hiruma..."

Knowing what the manager will say, Hiruma took out her laptop from the thin air and threw it to Hikaru. The electronic device landed softly on the mattress. The demonic quarterback grunted when the curious girls turn the laptop on. A few minutes of silence before Hikaru's voice sounded again.

"What's the password?"

Growling deeply, Hiruma retrieved the sleek device back, typed her password at a really incredible speed and passed it back to the waiting, curious girls. Curious and enthusiastic chatters filled the room as Suzuna browsed each of the files in the laptop; going through almost all of the blonde's secrets with the other four peered above her to get a look. About fifteen minutes later, both Megu and Hikaru whistled.

"That's one hot guy," Hikaru sighed dreamily at the screen.

"Hot? He's scary! Look at those eyes! It looks like he'd ready to kill us in any second!"

Suzuna flicked her finger at the terrified Oujou manager. "That's what they call bad guy charm."

"He's quite cute...Though I disagree with those piercings and tattoos," Mamori frowned at the screen.

"But admit it, he's a good catch!" Suzuna wiggled her eyebrow mischievously.

"Sure he is. Nice muscular body," Megu added with an amused chuckle. She shot a devious look to Hiruma. "Never think that you'd have a thing for this kind of guy, Hiruma... Keeping a picture of him with just a small towel around his waist in _your _laptop. Not really an innocent virgin I guess."

Suzuna, Hikaru, Mamori and Wakana giggled at that.

Curious now, Hiruma stretched her neck to catch a glimpse at the said guy before snorted at the sight of the dark-haired man on the screen. She leaned back at her spot with an irritated sneer.

"That's my brother," she deadpanned to the girls.

"WHAT?!"

"He's _my_ brother. The scary weirdo, Ryuuichi," she popped another huge bubble.

"He didn't look anything like you!" Mamori countered.

Hiruma gave her an odd look. "Are you fucking blind or what? Look carefully, idiot."

Mamori returned her attention to the screen. Her brow creased as her eyes scrutinized the picture with full concentration. The other girls are wearing identical mask of concentration just like her. Then, Megu let out a chuckle.

"Now I see...You did look similar to him, despite his black hair and crimson eyes," the Zokugaku manager remarked carefully.

"I fucking bleached my hair, you know?" Hiruma said absentmindedly.

"So your hair is originally black?"

"Hell yeah."

A silent moment come as Megu tried to imagine Hiruma with black hair while Hiruma polished her guns.

"YAA~~ You got blackmail materials on our teammates?" that sudden squeal attracted their attentions.

"BLACKMAIL MATERIALS ON OUR TEAM?!" Mamori shouted and grabbed the laptop. She read whatever things on the screen and sent a stern look to Hiruma. "How could you do this?"

"For collections and future use," Hiruma blew another large bubble nonchalantly.

"But they are our teammates!"

"If one day they turned their back on us, those will be fucking useful."

"Don't you trust them?"

Hiruma gave the enraged manager a sharp look. "I DO trust them but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't take some fucking precautions."

Mamori wanted to argue again but upon noticing the sharp stare the blond is giving her, she just let out a sigh. Despite that, the tension between the two was so thick that even Suzuna does not dare to speak. After a few suffocating minutes, Wakana decided to break the tension.

Besides, Hiruma DID promised her that she wouldn't die tonight, right?

"Anou...Why is this file locked? Can we see what's inside?" she asked, turning the screen towards Hiruma.

Hiruma sneered at the shy girl."Can't do that, fucking princess. You're our enemy and that's our strategy."

"Oh...Sorry," Wakana retreated to the safety of the huddled girls.

"Are you fucking done, damn cowgirl?" Hiruma glared sharply to the Seibu's manager, causing the girl to wince in fear and quickly returned the laptop back to its owner.

"I give up with you. There's only football and blackmails in your head after all," the long-haired girl sighed.

Hiruma shot them a look that read; 'I-know-that-but-I'm-too-evil-to-tell-you' before she cackled deviously.

Hikaru just let out another hopeless sigh.

"Alrighty! It's Megu-chan turn!" Suzuna tackled the jar in Mamori hands and gave it to Hiruma.

Megu beamed smugly as soon as she read the paper Hiruma picked for her. She waved the small, wrinkled paper to the air and shot Hiruma a really evil look. "It's another dare and I have to give you something that should never disappear in the hall of memory."

"Meaning you have to take a picture of it, right?" Hikaru's eyes are gleaming with excitement.

Hiruma bared her fangs. _If the fucking yankee tried to humiliated me..._

"I want you to kiss any of the players from other teams in the tournament...,"the manager began.

"THE FUCK?!" Hiruma shouted.

"As the captain of Devil Bats a.k.a. as the Hiruma Youichi everyone knew," Megu continued.

"THAT'S FUCKING INSANE!" Hiruma snarled, aiming her rifle directly to the manager's face.

Megu was not even disturbed by Hiruma's rifle. She smirked tauntingly to the seething demon as if daring Hiruma to make a move. "And there should be witnesses or photos or videos to prove it."

"YOU'RE CRAZY! THEY WILL FUCKING THINK THAT I'M GAY IF I DO THAT!"

"But _you're_ a GIRL. Therefore, it shouldn't be a problem if you kiss a boy from another team," Megu deadpanned.

"If I kiss a boy in front of everyone...," Hiruma said in a low threatening voice.

"I thought you didn't care on what people think of you," Megu commented nonchalantly. "So what if anyone thinks that you're a gay?"

Hiruma scowled at that.

"So it's settled then? You have until Christmas Bowl to do this task. You can choose any players from the opponent teams as long as it's a boy and not from your own team and there should be some proofs," she smirked.

"I will kill you someday, fucking yankee...,"the demonic girl growled menacingly.

Megu snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes.

"Last one for Mamo-nee!" Suzuna cheered and handed the jar to Hiruma again. (She's the only one among them who have the immunity to not get shot by Hiruma and _dared _to approach the girl after all...)

Mamori slowly unfolded the paper Hiruma tossed to her. After she done reading it, a wide grin made its appearance on the manager's face.

"It's another dare, Hiruma~~" she said in a sing song voice to the wary quarterback.

_Oh, fuck. What now_?

* * *

Author's Note:

_Me: Yay! Here are the 'prizes' for boys who got the top 4 highest votes!_

_First place = Suzuna's dare grand prize; **24-hour** date with Hiruma! (which can include many blackmail-materials-worth events)_

_Second place = Suzuna's dare second prize; **receive** a kiss from Hiruma during the festival._

_Third place = Megu's dare;__**receive **__a kiss from Hiruma before /in the middle/ after a match (Hiruma's a boy in the crowd POV, her secret is not out yet...)_

_Last place = Suzuna's dare third prize; have a **romantic dinner **with Hiruma (strictly under Suzuna's and Mamori's arrangement)_

_And the current votes now (this includes my own votes too...);_

_Kid – 4_

_Takami – 1_

_Agon – 1_

_Marco – 1_

_Clifford - 2 (Big thanks to HYCO for reminding me about him. I completely forgot about the World Cup part-haven't got time to dug out my ES21 manga from the boxes; school, tests and homeworks sucks. So now, Clifford is out from my KIV file and already on the list!)_

_Habashira – 1 (he's not really on the plan but since Chibi-Ditzu requested this, I'll put him in the list)_

_*Sorry to Lol1000 though, I seriously couldn't imagine Sena/Sakuraba with Hiruma. It's just like a **shrimpy squirrel**/ **crybaby idol** going out with Female Satan. Err...I couldn't imagine it for now but I'll try it for my future fics (hopefully...). Sorry again._

_So, please vote everyone!_

_Hiruma: You're fucking nuts, damn author! *half-traumatized now*_

_Me: You just know that? And here I thought that you're bright enough to see it in the first place._

_Hiruma: Somebody please fucking kill me..._

_Me: R&R please, folks! Keep voting or else I'm going to randomly choose the winner for the 'prizes'!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I DON'T own anything.

* * *

~Chapter 5~

"How the hell did I end up here?" Hiruma muttered under her breath, glaring around the elegant room.

"It's my task for you, Hiruma. I want you to do your best in this Beauty Pageant, understand?" Mamori carefully slipped a hair pin into Hiruma's funky ponytail. "Done!"

"But why a fucking Beauty Pageant? Isn't it enough you dragged me to your damn slumber party yesterday?" Hiruma whined and glared at Suzuna who now tried to curl her eyelashes.

"Slumber party usually iss followed by girls outing the next day...," Mamori replied nonchalantly, smoothing the faint wrinkles on Hiruma's dress.

Hiruma rolled her eyes and snarled at her image on the mirror. For the countless time in less than 24 hours, she wore an outfit that totally out of her style. She was currently wearing a one-strap dress, an odd mixture of white and silver metallic fabric with a faint splash of magenta in it. The fabric was irregularly knotted net, smooth and clung to her figure perfectly like a woven spider web under the morning dew; but loosened around her cleavage until just a few inches above her knees like a flow of calm water. Her curves were enhanced with the swirls of silk roses; red and pink that swirled like ivy from the single strap on her left shoulder, travelled down her curvy chest and circled her slim waist. A pair of pink stilettos strapped perfectly to her ankles. Glittering silver necklace and bracelets with vivid ruby stones perfected her outfit.

Hiruma's blond locks were no longer on her usual mighty menacing spikes. Instead, Hikaru has twisted into a high funky ponytail (her shoulder-length hair just enough to make that anyway), a few of loose short strands of her hair fall graciously from her elfish ears, framing her flushed face (whether that blush was from embarrassment or anger, one will never know). Hiruma's eyes were not sharp like it's used to be but had turned uncharacteristically big and innocent-looking emerald orbs, thanks to Suzuna's professional makeup. The natural makeup somehow had turned the demonic commander from hell to a cute elf princess from fairy tale story. All terrifying charms of Hiruma Youichi absolutely vanished from her features. The rosy pink colour that painted on her lips does not helping either. It only made her look too kissable to any normal boys' eyes. Really, even if she showed her fangs now, nobody will be terrified.

Modest yet elegant look, says Mamori but this was truly not Hiruma style.

Groaning again, Hiruma turned to Mamori. "From where in the hell did you get this damn outfit anyway?"

Mamori wiggled her brow to the curious yet pissed off girl with a playful smirk. "My aunt has a theatre group and a boutique in Paris. These are her gifts to me..."

"YAA~~ So your beautiful costumes come from there? How lucky you are to have such nice aunt!" Suzuna chirped while helping Hiruma to remove her usual metal hoops and replaced it with a pair of dangling earrings that matched with her necklace and bracelets.

"She'd like me to join her someday but I'm not really interested in such things," Mamori rolled her eyes with a smile.

"This is fucking hell...," Hiruma muttered under her breath, touching the dangling earrings awkwardly.

A little more glossy lipstick on the blonde's lips and Suzuna was screaming at the top of her lungs. "YAA~~ So beautiful!" She hugged the same enthusiastic Hikaru.

"Indeed, you're beautiful...,"Wakana murmured with wide eyes.

"We will win this for sure," Mamori smirked.

"Hiruma-san, you should wear like this more often! Don't waste the beauty you're born with!" the Seibu manager cheered, snapping a couple of pictures with her phone.

"Tch...Like hell I would!" Hiruma snarled through her fangs.

"The pageant is starting in a few more minutes...," Megu come into the room, a high quality camera hanged around her neck. She gaped a bit at the sight of Hiruma. "Whoa...Is that you, Hiruma?" the manager chuckled in amazement.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Suzuna beamed proudly.

"Hell yeah, she is," Megu agreed, raising her camera.

Hikaru giggled and hugged Hiruma tightly. "Let's took some pictures together!"

"Arghh!"

_Meanwhile around the pageant stage..._

Four figures were walking from a nearby restaurant and wandered around the stage. Two of them were very, very tall but lean and fit looking. The other one was slightly shorter and packed with muscles; result of continuous training while the last one has more muscles than the others but obviously less brain considering his idiotic laugh and acts. They're the Oujou White Knights main players. Everyone was stealing glances to the Oujou players especially to a certain idol.

"There's a beauty pageant! Perhaps we can watch it, Takami-san? It's our day off anyway," Sakuraba said, trying to avoid the love struck look his fangirls currently giving him.

"Beauty pageant, hmm...Never thought you love this kind of thing, Sakuraba," Takami smirked.

Sakuraba scratched his head sheepishly. "I just like appreciating beauty...I guess?" he laughed nervously.

Takami just laughed at his wide receiver's nervousness. Ootawara idiotic laugh soon followed though Shin remained stoic and blank looking. They wandered around, looking for empty seats among the almost filled area and finally found a good spot beside a very familiar trio.

Takami chuckled. "Isn't it the genius Quick-Draw Kid? Enjoying a day off I guess?" he greeted the Seibu captain.

Kid tilted his head back a bit and smiled. "Genius Quick-Draw? My, my...You think so highly of me...It's not good, you know? I'm no genius," he said humbly ignoring Riku's disagreed snort beside him.

"Always like that...I guess that's why our dear Deimon friend looked up to you as a rival," Takami laughed again, taking his seat beside the other quarterback.

"Ahh...Hiruma Youichi. He's a very incredible commander indeed, though I think that I might already become one of his slaves," Kid sighed ruefully causing three pairs of eyes staring at him with disbelief.

"You WHAT?!" Riku snarled with burning fury.

"How come?" Sakuraba voiced out, eyes still wide with shock.

Shin remained stoic in his seat, almost looking like an emotionless statue.

Tetsuma just huffed once though he looked almost as emotionless as the Oujou's linebacker.

Ootawara...Well he farted and let out his idiotic laugh.

Both of Oujou's receiver and quarterback sighed hopelessly.

Takami ignored his idiotic friend and stared intently to the other quarterback, waiting for an answer.

"I'm human after all. I can't easily resist the temptation of an enchanting beauty," Kid murmured, staring blankly ahead.

"So you fall in love to a certain girl...?" Takami said slyly, his glasses glinting in almost evil way.

Kid glanced at the Oujou quarterback with his usual smile. "I think I am..."

Riku's and Sakuraba's foreheads creased in confusion. "What is the connection between you falling to this girl and being Hiruma's slave?" both asked at the same time.

Kid lowered his hat casually. "Her name is Hiruma Youshiki..."

"HIRUMA YOUSHIKI?" Riku, Sakuraba and Takami said in unison.

"The demon's cousin," Kid ended his statement with a low casual laugh.

Riku shook his head vigorously, trying to keep his mind straight. "Did you just say that you're willing to be Hiruma's slave just for a girl?" the white-haired runner asked incredulously.

Kid shifted his glance to the runningback's face and winked to him. "Love need sacrifices, Riku..."

Riku was positively mortified. Since when his respectable captain become this lovesick boy?

"But if you're Hiruma's slave, how about the tournament? Don't you think he will use it to win over you?" Sakuraba said suspiciously along with a sharp nod from Riku.

Kid chuckled in amazement and shook his head. "Hiruma is not like that. Devil he may be but there are nothing he valued in this world more than American Football. He respected each rules and will absolutely fight fair for victory. Don't look down at him like that," he said casually with a slight serious warning tone.

"Like I predicted...You might the only one beside Musashi and Kurita that knew the devil thoroughly...," Takami leaned back against his seat.

"And did you not know him?" Kid countered, eyes gleaming knowingly.

Takami just laughed. "Maybe a bit, but not so much..."

Sakuraba and Riku just exchanged a bewildered look upon hearing the quarterbacks' conversation.

"Anou...Sorry because I've been eavesdropping but what did Hiruma-san asked you to do?"

All of the Seibu and Oujou players (except Tetsuma who keep staring blankly ahead) turned their head to the owner of the voice. The small dark brown-haired boy smiled at them sheepishly. Shin's eyes widen at the boy.

"Eyeshield..."the stoic linebacker muttered.

"Sena," Riku greeted with a nod.

"Hello, Shin-san, Riku...," Sena waved to both of his rivals before formally greeted other players.

"My, my...No practice today, Deimon?" Kid asked curiously upon noticing other Devil Bats players lingering around the pageant area in their search for empty seats.

Sena shook his head. "Mamo-nee said that there are no practices today. Hiruma-san has something else to do and let us have a day off," answered the small runningback.

"MUKYA! Sena, you found us some seats!Grateful MAX!" the monkey-like receiver cheered, chocolate bananas in his hands. "Here, hold this while I called others!" he shoved the food in his hands to Sena's and ran to their teammates.

"Kid-san?" Sena asked again to the older boy.

Kid chuckled and ruffled the lightspeed runner's hair. "For now, he just asked me and my team to help your club during your school festival and also have a friendly match with you guys next two week. Nothing big because he didn't want to disturb our training."

"A match with Seibu? Next two week?" Monta stated with a dumbstruck face. Other Devil Bats players that were trailing behind him have the same reaction.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuh?"

The three Huh Brothers make their famous remark thus earning a laugh from every player there.

"Fugo?" Komusubi huffed, staring at Kurita with questioning look.

"Let's work together for the best, Komusubi-kun..," Kurita smiled at his apprentice.

"AHAHA... We're 150% going to win it!" Taki spun his leg while Riku snorted.

Monta jumped excitedly. "MUKYA! Let's compete again Tetsuma-san!" he made a thumb up to the robotic receiver.

Tetsuma turned his head to stare at him and nodded once. "Hnn.."

"So do us, Sena. Let's compete again," Riku grinned to his childhood friend.

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it!" replied Sena with a confident smile.

"Don't get fired up too quickly boys...," Kid remarked lazily, slumping deeper against his chair.

Sena, Monta and Riku pouted childishly.

Whatever the three wanted to say was cut by an enthusiastic familiar voice from the stage. Machine Gun Sanada came out with his usual hyper demeanour with a petite fair-haired girl beside him. "Sorry for the long wait, ladies and gentlemen! Good afternoon to all and welcome to Deimon Mall! I, Machine Gun Sanada and Bomber Head Kumabukuro-san only daughter...," he gestured to the girl beside him.

"Kumabukuro Riko, desu~~," the girl said cheerfully.

"Are here for the 50th Deimon Town Beauty Pageant!" Sanada said, his hair spinning like a mad fan.

All of the players sweatdropped.

_Why are those two here? This is not a football game..._

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

Hiruma paced awkwardly between the dressing room and the designated stage. Mamori was standing beside her, smirking evilly. The other girls already out from there, trying to find nice spots for snapping photos of her later. The demonic girl keep pacing, not even notice the envied look she received from other contestants. She's currently trying to ease her nervousness to expose herself as a girl to the crowd for the first time.

"YAA~~ You-nee! Here's your number!" Suzuna skated towards her with a small round paper in her hands. She giggled upon noticing Hiruma's frown when the older girl saw the number of the paper.

"I guess that's your lucky number...," Mamori raised her eyebrow and stared at the red number '1' on the paper Suzuna clipped to Hiruma's dress.

"Shut up!" Hiruma grunted.

"All right, contestants! Please line up here! We will start the introduction with contestant number #21 and descends until the last contestant, number #1," the man in-charge ordered loudly.

"Good luck, Hiruma and please...No cursing!" Mamori whispered to the blonde's elfish ears.

Hiruma glared at the manager. "Tell me again why did I do this?"

"You'll do this as for your task from our little game last night plus extra budget for our club. The first prize is 500 000 yen and eat-all-you-can pass for a month at several restaurants," Mamori giggled at Hiruma's frown. "If you don't do this properly, I tell everyone your little secret," the manager whispered evilly.

"Che...Whatever!" Hiruma shrugged as she proceeds to line up with the rest of the contestants.

"Let's go outside, Suzuna!" Mamori grabbed the petite girl's hand out from the waiting room.

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

Sanada just reached the number '13' contestant when Mamori spotted the mixed up players from Seibu, Oujou and her own team at the seats. She quickly dragged Suzuna and Wakana to the boys. Megu and Hikaru are missing, probably somewhere with a good view. Musashi smirked at her once she arrived at them while Kurita waved at her with a kind smile.

"Where's _she_?" Musashi asked with an intent look.

Mamori flashed him a grin that rivalled Hiruma's usual demonic one. "You'll see...," she said mysteriously.

Musashi chuckled as he shifted a bit so that Mamori and Suzuna can sit beside him while Wakana sat in front of them beside Shin. Kid and Takami nodded at Mamori once they noticed her arrival while Riku and Sakuraba smiled at the auburn-haired manager. Sena waved at her god sister while Monta blinked at her with love struck eyes. After she gave them her charming smile, the boys' attention returned to the stage. However, an idea popped in Mamori's mind as she glanced at Kid. She quickly leaned towards Suzuna and whispered something to the crafty cheerleader. A huge grin emerged on Suzuna's face a she sneaked out from the row, a digital camera in her hands.

"What was that about?" Musashi asked curiously while Kurita started to look afraid.

"Just preparation for new entries in Suzuna's own devil notebook...," Mamori answered nonchalantly.

"Guess Hiruma is a bad influence to both of you," Musashi smirked evilly.

"I'm worried...Hiruma did look pissed off last night," Kurita whispered softly.

Both of Mamori and Musashi snorted in amusement before Sanada's hyper voice attracted their attention.

"And here our last contestant! The number #1 girl...,"he stopped in the middle, staring at the small paper in his hand with disbelieving eyes. His jaw dropped.

Everyone was giving a curious look to the hyperactive man and that including Riko, the contestants who now lined up in arc line on the stage and of course, all of the audience. Only five girls seems calm enough to not gaping at Sanada's lost of words.

"Hi...Hiruma Youshiki," the hyper man finally choked out along with a lot of gasps around the area.

Kid's and Takami's eyes narrowed at the tall and lean figure of the last girl as she slowly walk with a mixture of cat-like and athletic grace onto the stage. Ootawara stared blankly at the stage, his finger picking his nose. Shin on the other hand was staring at Wakana with a confused frown as the small manager clutched his arm and burrowed her face against his broad shoulder in her attempt to not laughing out loud. Sakuraba and Riku, along with the rest of first years players of Devil Bats were currently slacked jaw and bug-eyed at that sight. Their reactions made Mamori wondered if they will be permanently frozen on that condition. Musashi was clutching his stomach, trying his best to not burst to a hysterical laughter while Kurita was praying to Buddha that Hiruma wouldn't torture them mercilessly after this. The area was very silent like an old graveyard. You can hear it clearly if a pin was dropped on the tiles.

Despite that, no one noticed an evil smirk of certain cheerleader as she snapped numerous embarrassing shot of the audience from a very well concealed spot.

"HIRUMA?!" the whole area shouted in disbelief a few seconds later.

Hiruma winced at that thus making her looked adorably cute on the audience's eyes. Her eyes narrowed murderously at Musashi and Mamori whom now snickering silently at their seats. _I will fucking kill those two once I laid my hands on them..._

"Alright! Since the introduction is done, let's started with the quiz! These beautiful girls up here are enchanting beauty indeed but do they have a mind that equal with their looks? We will know!" Riko snatched the microphone from Sanada's gaping form and shouted energetically.

At that point, Sanada seems to get himself back. His hair started to spin like a mad fan again.

"The judges will ask questions to the contestants starting with contestant number #1!" Sanada said loudly as Riko lead Hiruma a few steps forward.

Hiruma stood awkwardly on the stage. She felt very weird standing in front of everyone as a girl (in a fucking dress on top of that!) rather than as her normal demonic commander from hell persona. Her hands unconsciously fiddled with her skirt causing every thought that _she_ and _Hiruma Youichi_ everyone knew were related to each other disappeared.

"So...Hiruma-_chan_?" Hiruma nodded once at the judge's honorific to her. "I assumed that you have connection with a certain blond devi..._err_...quarterback, am I correct?"

"Youichi is my cousin," Hiruma answered as natural as she can, following Mamori's order despite the sudden urge she got to whipped her guns and terrorize everyone there.

Several gasps from the audience can be heard.

"Then, what do you think of the sport your _cousin_ is involved in? Do you like it or not? Why or why not?" the judges smiled at her though their eyes wandered through her curves with lust and want.

Hiruma had no idea how much she grow during past year.

Though that didn't mean she's oblivious with the lust in the judges' eyes.

Her hands twitched for her guns and probably a couple of bazookas along with several rocket launchers.

However, upon noticing Mamori's warning smirk from the audience's seat she has to strain her murder intent. She really wanted to keep her gender a secret. Taking deep breaths she answered confidently.

"I love football. It's a great sport, combining three elements; speed, power and tactics for the sake victory. And not even that, football also require continuous efforts and trainings and of course, courage and guts. Every player is important during the game. Quarterback as the control tower that controls every movement in the field, making passes and planned strategies to kill the opponents move. The lineman, fortress that defence the control tower using pure strength and techniques, sacrificing their body to protect their quarterback so that he can make smooth passes or move forward to break a way for the runningback to run to victory. Runningback is one of the main components in the attempt to make touchdown. Untouchable speed, sharp cuts and the spin move are very vital elements in a runningback. Wide receiver on the other hand needs to put his mind and soul in catching the ball. When the runningback is blocked, he is the key to make a touchdown. Therefore, his whole concentration is just for catching the ball. Tight end is a single special position in the team. This player can do blocks or catch passes, so he's an important person to increase the offense power. Each players worked with each other for one aim; WINNING! And that's why football is very important and fun," she ended it with a firm tone, slightly amused with herself because of the lack of curse words in her sentences.

Everyone was speechless upon hearing her answers. The area once again becomes silent before (to everyone's surprise) Shin stood and clapped his hand. Ootawara soon followed with a huge grin on his face before the rest of the football players joined in. They appreciated her impressing answers and beamed with pride as a football player. Soon, the crowd started to cheer and clapped their hands. Hiruma grinned, showing her full set of fangs though no one seems to be terrified at that menacing sight.

_Fucking blind idiots..._ Hiruma mentally scowled at the audiences' obliviousness.

Without anyone knowing, a few people started to fall in love with the girl. Hey, just ignored the fact that she's somehow linked to Hiruma Youichi (or the truth is; she _is_ Hiruma Youichi though no one knows that yet...), okay? She's beautiful, her figure was seductive and her curves were perfect even with that dress on! And to add her credits, she knew about football just like the players themselves. Yeah, she's perfect potential girlfriend for these people.

Kid's eye widen swiftly at the girl's answer. His heart beat faster and he felt the sudden desire to hold her in his arms. And that dress she's wearing is not helping him at all. With that odd fabric clung to her figure and enhanced her curvy body like that! _Hmm...She will definitely look hot with a couple of guns and probably looks hotter when tangled between the sheets...?_ Kid shuddered at the dirty imagination that flashed to his mind. He really need to stop his wild imagination or else...

Takami was stunned. He never had any feelings to any girl moreover have some love experiences! Watching the blond girl on the stage, looking all like a cute elf princess waiting for her knight in shining armour... Takami couldn't help but sucked in a deep breath. He wanted to feel the silky smooth skin under his hand and the slender, warm body against his; hopefully on a very cold night... He wished that she will be his princess and probably willing enough to help eased up his problem _down_ here?

A visitor from SIC area was staring directly to the blond girl on the stage. He ran a hand across his dark brown hair, messing with the white streak on it as he tried to calm his hyperactive imagination. He never expected his visit to look up his opponents will turn out to be his major turn on. Marco licked his lips in predatory manner as he stared at the girl from his spot under the pillar. How he wished to use his Screw Bite technique on her and get that annoying garment off her slim figure...

Unsui was gaping for the second time that day. First, upon knowing Hiruma has such beautiful cousin and now he was gaping like a fish as he realized that he already enchanted by the blond beauty. He lived an almost monk-like life ever since he entered Shinryuuji High and devoted himself only to practices and Buddha. And now he knew he had committed a sin as his mind couldn't stop flashing the images of the blond beauty, silky smooth in a _pure _form with absolutely nothing on...As his new devotion material.

Akaba strummed his guitar and hummed a random tune. His rhythm today was perfectly whacked; what with Koutarou continuous annoying rant about kicks? He's really on a bad tune. That's the reason why he's here in the first place. To calm and retune his rhythm. It's not working at all until he saw the blond...For first; he's confused on why her rhythm is so similar to the demon that beat his team a few weeks ago. Then, as he saw her delicious figure...He wanted to hear her beautiful melody; hopefully on the bed.

Agon whistled at the sight of the blond girl on the stage. Being a womanizer as he is, he made a decision that this girl will be his. Screw the fact that she is linked to the fucking trash; ' . . His girlfriends before were bitches and they only make him their trophy boyfriend. They didn't know anything about football thus not really appreciate his talent. Agon knew that the blond girl is different and will value him as a good football player. Good thing he has unlimited stamina because Agon really, really wanted to _please_ her...

As all boys drowned in their own imagination, a certain little devil on skates already snapped many embarrassing picture of them, cackling all the way as she noticed how _painful_ for all boys to strain their carnal desire. Letting out devious cackle that similar to her mentor, she couldn't help but think how fun it is to reveal You_-nee _little secret to public. There might be a mass chase of the boys to capture the demon's heart. Cackling evilly, she snapped a few more photos and transferred everything to her beloved pink laptop.

_A very good blackmail materials indeed...YA-HA~~_

* * *

Author's Note:

I need to WARN you readers, that several chapters (_until chapter 7 if I recall it right – I already finished chapter 8 by now~~ Kekeke..._) after this will be too OOC. Since I have weird imagination on Hiruma having brothers, my own OCs will joined in this fic. _Besides, there should be someone to protect You-nee from the boys right?Kekeke..._ Anyhow, this thing is eating my brain and I couldn't think anything else if I didn't do it. So, a few chapters after this will be mainly focused on them and their point of view; which then equal to too much OOC. If you hate that, fucking skip it and pretend that those chapters never exists. Don't say that I didn't warn you


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update guys! I can't log in to FanFiction and can't upload this. Thank god the site allow me to login back. Here's your new chap!

**WARNING: TOO MUCH OOC...Hate it, skip it.**

* * *

~Chapter 6~

Hiruma was officially mortified.

And to Mamori's death wish, the demonic girl was extremely livid.

With guns in her hold and eyes blazing with anger, Hiruma glared murderously to her manager.

"I WILL NEVER WEAR THOSE, FUCKING MANAJERK!"

Mamori sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. Musashi smirked outside the dressing room, trying really hard to suppress his laughter. Kurita beside him shivered with fear and silently prayed that he can still lived for another few decades instead being murdered mercilessly by his only _female_ best friend.

"Hiruma..."Mamori used her threatening technique.

"HELL NO! If you want to tell everyone my secret then fucking do it because I will NEVER wear those fucking bikini!" Hiruma snarled through her grounded teeth.

To Hiruma's surprise, Mamori just smiled smugly. She waved Suzuna's camera in front of the seething girl. "Do you want to be chased by six love struck boys, Hiruma?~~" Mamori cooed, showing numerous pictures of the said boys; each picture only showed how _painful _it is to them to just sit and watch Hiruma on the stage earlier.

Hiruma's face is a complete mask of horror. She's not surprised at all to Kid and Agon's obvious perverted intent; Kid always stared at her in _that _way while Agon is a womanizer, so what's to be surprised about? However, not even once the demonic girl from hell ever expected that Unsui (_for Devil's sake, the fucking **monk**!)_, Takami (_isn't_ _the fucking four-eyes never have feelings to girls?) _and Akaba (_the fucking red-eyes does not even seem like a perverted guy!)_ will showed that kind of face. And what the hell did the fucking eyelashes from SIC do here in Deimon?! Why did he have that predatory, savage look anyway? Hiruma mentally cringed when she noticed the natural body response on their lower anatomy part, an obvious effect of her appearance on the stage earlier as Mamori continued to flash the pictures Suzuna took before.

Did she look that _different_ compared to when she's in the field?

Hiruma could only wonder.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind if I tell everyone about this, Hiruma?~~" Mamori taunted, obviously know that she's winning this little debate as Hiruma's face become more and more horrified at each picture.

Outside the dressing room, Musashi chuckled in amusement while Kurita started to bite his nails.

Hiruma sure is a bad influence to everyone...

Releasing a heavy sigh, Hiruma stared grudgingly at the bikini Mamori prepared for her. She really didn't fancy the mass chase of _those_ boys. Kid is strong in his own way and not even once ever been deterred by her guns while Agon is a sickening bastard who can become as scary and dangerous as her, to his credits. Unsui may not get the same God-speed impulse like his twin brother but the fucking monk is already strong on his own effort. Takami shared the same evil, sneaky mind like her and what that makes him dangerous to her is the obvious fact that he's a _male _that sure is stronger than her and just like the fucking cowboy; never showed any fear to her guns. Akaba is absolutely strong and capable to see through her lies and strategies. The fucking red-eyes is obviously a troublesome person to handle. Marco on the other hand is mysterious guy, though Hiruma is hundred percent sure that the fucking eyelashes can be as devious as her and the fact that this guy can hold the rampaging monster named Gaou Rikiya under his commands only added the despair to the blond girl.

How can she run away from these six perverted bastards if her secret is out?

Impossible. Her survival percentage is absolute zero.

_So much for being a fucking girl...Is it time to call my dear damn brothers for help?_ Hiruma shuddered at that thought. As much as she liked the fact that her brothers can handle everything smoothly, she really didn't want bloodshed to happen. She sighed heavily. _Screw me for having ruthless, hot-tempered mafia as brothers..._

Mamori's smile widen to a triumph grin despite the cold glare the blond was giving her when Hiruma snatched the bikini from her hands. Walking out of the room to allow the demonic girl to change, Mamori sent Musashi a devious smirk that was countered with Musashi's crafty one. Kurita, who instantly know that those two are planning something worst for Hiruma started to furiously sweatdropped.

"What are you two planning? Please don't do it for the safety of our life...," the huge lineman begged.

Musashi grinned and patted his terrified best friend on the shoulder as he walked away, Mamori on his heels. "Don't worry...Hiruma wouldn't kill us. She has no other options since we got a good threat on her," the kicker chuckled evilly.

"But what if she went to her brothers? You're bullying her too much that she might finally break her ego and report everything to her brothers. All six of them are beyond terrifying and absolutely lethal...," Kurita squeaked again. Facing Hiruma's anger is already scary thing but her brothers' wrath? Hell is sweet paradise compared to that.

Both Mamori and Musashi stopped on their track and dramatically turned towards Kurita. Their faces an identical mask of surprise despite the fact that Musashi looked like an old man while Mamori was a beautiful and charming maiden. Kurita literally shrink as the pair stared at him intently.

"How did you know that, Kurita-kun?" Mamori asked with her brow raised curiously.

"Hiruma never mentioned anything to us beside the fact that she has brothers. How did you know how scary they are?" Musashi questioned with the same curiosity.

Kurita started to bite his nail again. He didn't know from where to begin. Perhaps, from the first moment he encountered Hiruma's eldest brother? Or maybe when he accidently witnessed the demonic girl's second brother killed a person with cold, straight face? Or should he started when he was invited to the party Hiruma's siblings held last three years (shortly before Musashi joined the trio), where many _memorable_ events that somehow sneaked into his nightmares happen? Kurita shivered involuntary. Hiruma's brothers were absolutely nice and kind, but only to the person their dear sister approved. Besides the few lucky people who have received Hiruma's approval; the unlucky ones will have to be prepared to die in _a very painful death_ if something went wrong on those brothers' eyes.

"I've met them...," the lineman answered softly.

"YOU WHAT?!" both teen exclaimed in unison.

"He has met us," another voice sounded from behind Kurita's gigantic form.

Kurita's face paled as his sweatdropping become worst. He still remembered that voice though almost three years had pass since the last time he heard it. Cautiously, he turned to look at the owner of the voice, half-hoping that he heard everything wrong and the person behind him was not the person he thought. His hope was shattered when he faced the tall lanky figure behind him. The man was still a few centimetre shorter than him but Kurita couldn't help but feeling vulnerable and uncharacteristically small at the sight of the cold face. The soft-hearted lineman just gaped nervously at the sharp and pale angular face, framed with long black hair that tied loosely at the back of the man's neck as he tried his hardest to not make an eye contact to those piercing emerald eyes.

It's not helping at all when the man flashed his predatory fangs in a tight grimace to them.

Both Mamori and Musashi started to sweatdropped as the grimace turned to a murderous one.

"Did I hear it right that you're bullying my dear baby sister_, little You-chan_?" the man spoke coldly with a hint of hidden fury and malice.

All three Deimon's student could swear that they heard the all too familiar ominous clicking sound.

Hiruma Yusaku sure may be the last person in the universe they ever wished to cross.

After a few silent, dreadful moments, the dressing room's door opened and Hiruma walked out in a very sexy two piece black and red bikini. Her eyes widen at the sight of her eldest brother before she grinned her toothy grin in almost childish gleeful way.

"Aniki...Shouldn't you be somewhere in Europe, slaughtering the fucking mafias there?"

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

Hiruma Yusaku was a terrifying man.

He's a great leader no doubt and also a very, very strict big brother.

As the eldest among the Hiruma's siblings, he's the one that in charge and responsible on his respective siblings. Meaning, he was the only one person in the world who have enough power to control all of them beside their lovely mother.

And that was not an easy job to do.

His brothers were one of the huge problems in his life. With a bloodthirsty, hot-tempered brother who sometime managed to act like an eight-years-old child instead of twenty-eight years old man and the freaky twins; each have their own obsession either to deadly poisons or explosive materials. Add another weird brother that loved to lock himself in the lab doing the who-would-knows-insane-things mad scientist do while the last one conveniently have bizarre _love _and _passion _to sharp things. All of them were responsible for his chronic migraine and headache.

It's not ease up his headache at all when his kids started to take up their uncles as mentor.

Those kids are going to be so fucked up at such young age if this keeps going on.

What a pathetic life for a big brother...

Though he can be the heartless devil everyone that associated with their _family company_ knows, Hiruma Yusaku was a family man. He wanted only the best for the people he loved. After the sudden divorce of his parents, he's the one that take up his father place in the family thus the one his siblings look up to. He's their first teacher, teaching them how to fight and handle firearms (he really regrets that now...), being the place where they seek for opinions and advices and also the adorable idol for everyone. Of course, considering that they're _mafia _family, he taught every possible survival skills he can found to his younger siblings; just for safety and precautions. His method of teaching was the one that result the demonic traits his siblings tend to have; even to young _Youichi _who lived with their father after the divorce. That kid was sneaky fox no doubt; somehow managed to get to their family mansion and joined his _classes _without failure_. _Yusaku just let the kid joined them, despite the too young age and continued transformed them to demon ...Not after he got married and saw his first daughter did he realized something.

Little Youichi is a girl.

A very young girl who somehow managed to make her eldest brother forgot her true gender.

Yusaku really wanted to bang his head hard on any solid object available at that time.

How can he actually forget that small fact?

Starting from that time, Yusaku did everything he can to persuade the eleven years old girl to stop acting like a boy and be a true girl. He tried to bribe her with beautiful dresses and girlish accessories; it's an absolute failure. The girl only stared at him and asked him if the stress from his work disturbed his head and affected his mental stability. After being inspired by his wife's wonderful cooking, Yusaku sent his dear baby sister to cooking and baking classes. To his surprise, the girl was an excellent cook; her cooking was edible and very delicious while the pastries she baked are beyond scrumptious and wonderful. However, Hiruma Youichi was not born to cook in the kitchen. The little girl had become extra creative one day (though Yusaku was very sure that she had planned it as an escape plan) and made a wonderful, mouth-watering-looking food one day for her class; which eventually caused those who eat it to be sent directly to the hospital after that because of horrible food poisoning. The teachers in the class refused to teach her after that. Not giving up, he then tried sending her to ballet and piano class; that one was a true disaster. Though Youichi seems to enjoy the piano lessons but the teacher had called him one day and begged him to take the little monster back. It pissed him off at that time (how could they said his baby sister a monster?!) but after he saw the bullet_ and _explosion marks on the walls and practically _everywhere_ in the ballet studio and the piano class; he had to admit that he's failing..._again_.

It's not helping at all when his wife and brothers seems to enjoy his little war with their baby sister.

They even made bets on who's going to win it for Devil's sake!

Frankly speaking, the ever calm and cool Hiruma Yusaku was seriously ticked off.

Oh...How the little Hiruma Youichi got on his nerves and increased his blood pressure.

Since bribery and formal classes does not work with the young girl, he tried the hard way to change her tomboyish attitude. One day, he had literally shoved her into a dress and forced her to a tea party his wife's old friend is organizing. It's should gone well...If only he checked the young girl for any possible dangerous weapon inside the little dress first. Unfortunately, he didn't do that. Therefore, when the tea party started to get boring for the young girl, she decided to add some _fun_ it in. Needless to say, the party had turned to a chaos. As if to add the despair for the eldest Hiruma, half of the guest there enjoyed the way his little sister's definition of 'fun' and took her as their role model. That was sure the last straw in the stack for the young mafia leader.

The ever feared heartless devil, admit his lost to his own eleven-years-old sister.

He knew that the hope is gone once the girl came to him sometime during her middle school, all hyped up about playing American Football. American Football! It's a nightmare for every reasonable father (or big brother in his case) when their little girl wanted to play it. He did notice her interest in the sport when she's about ten but only thought it's because of the fun in gambling (he blamed Yukito for teaching her the gambling skills though...) and never once predicted that she will be on the field, playing the brutal sport. However, when he saw her being close to a boy, Yusaku couldn't help but feel happy about it. The Kurita boy is definitely nice and seems capable to protect his dear baby sister from any potential danger too. Though, after the little party he threw and the disaster that followed, he highly doubted that the huge boy will ever wanted to be his brother-in-law.

So, they go on with their respective life after that.

As Youichi drowned herself in chasing her dream to win the Christmas Bowl, Yusaku was engulfed in his own tight schedule. They only keep in touch through the technologies and rarely met eye to eye. He had no worries though because his younger brothers always have some spare time to check on her life progress; especially the ever overprotective Yukito. It's not like the other brothers are not overprotective but Yukito sure is the worst among six of them. Only Youichi's assuring words that she wanted a healthy competition and fair win is the thing that keep the fucking dreadlocks healthy and alive up until now. If not...The God-speed impulse prodigy will probably be written down in a miserable history as he was murdered brutally by a ruthless, sadistic devil named Hiruma Yukito.

After a few years never meeting face-to-face, the eldest Hiruma finally managed to clear his schedule in one fine autumn and decided to pay his dear baby sister a visit. His insane network of information finally brought him to Deimon Mall's dressing room. Why oh why did Youichi are here, even he didn't know yet. He sauntered along the hallway and noticed Kurita's familiar gigantic form. Thus, he walked up to greet the boy before he overheard the lineman saying something about his sister being bullied. That did activate his paternal instinct. Of course, he used his usual way of approaching someone inferior—along with the clicking sound of his gun that earned him a satisfying reaction from the sweatdropping teens. After a few silent minutes, he heard the dressing room's door opened and a really familiar voice greeted him.

"Aniki...Shouldn't you be somewhere in Europe, slaughtering the fucking mafias there?"

He turned his head towards the voice."My job finished...," and his words just died there.

Yusaku gaped at his youngest sister's curvy form that only enclosed by a pair of two-pieces sexy bikini. Hiruma on the other side, stared sheepishly at her eldest brother's dumbfounded form, a wide toothy grin plastered on her face and a faint blush tainted her pale skin. She quickly wrapped her body in a towel; half because of the cold breeze from the air conditioner and the other half because of embarrassment from her brother's stare. She shyly looked at her brother, trying to meet the same emerald eyes she saw on the mirror everyday and half-hoping that her eldest brother wouldn't get a heart attack there.

Really, judging his face now, a fucking heart attack wasn't impossible.

Hiruma Yusaku blinked once.

Twice..

Thrice...

Four times...

"HOLY HELL! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS TO YOU?!" and he shouted with an obvious disbelief.

The blond girl rolled her eyes at her brother's exclamation. "Let's just say, Karma is a fucking bitch."

Yusaku flashed his sharp pointy fangs in a giddy grin as he linked the two points together. "Who in the devil's name that managed to blackmail _you_ into entering this beauty pageant?"

Hiruma narrowed her eyes dangerously towards her eldest brother. "You're not trying to fucking thanked them, right?" she snarled.

The devious grin on the man's face stated otherwise. "Why not? I tried anything and everything to make you a girl and to no avail, everything is an absolute failure. If you've been blackmailed to do this, I'm not mad at all; because at least someone had finished my failed job," he answered nonchalantly, a slight relief in his tone.

"And here I thought I can fucking rely on _you _to stop this damn torture," Hiruma grimaced and sent a sharp glare to the smiling Mamori.

The glare does not escaped Yusaku's ever vigilant senses though. He shot a curious look to Mamori before grinning ear to ear like a maniac. "You're the one that responsible for changing my sister, right Anezaki Mamori?"

"I hope you didn't mind, sir," Mamori replied politely, despite the nagging voice at the back of her head, questioning her on how did the man knew her name in the first place. Guess the Hiruma's always have their way around information.

"If you have some pictures, mailed it to me, can you?" Said the eldest Hiruma deviously, causing both Mamori and Musashi to smirk.

Hiruma groaned while Kurita sweatdropped (..._again_).

"I can't believe you're encouraging fucking manajerk to keep torturing me like this, Aniki!" Hiruma whined childishly though her murderous glare was still there on her face.

"You know that I'll make the most reasonable decisions based on the situation, right? If I stopped her, you'll be the same tomboyish girl that scared the hell out of everyone. Frankly, I'm starting to get worried if no one wanted to marry you someday," Yusaku said with a small sigh.

"You're an evil big brother...Yukito and Ryuuichi wouldn't let anyone to fucking torture me like this," the demonic girl mumbled grudgingly.

"Those two idiots NEVER be in their sane mind when it's involved you. They're willing to_ fight_, _kill_ and even _die_ to fulfil your unreasonable demands," he countered in an annoyed tone.

"Which make them the best brothers in the world...," she countered back with a huge maniac grin.

"No. They pampered and spoiled you too much and that is not a thing reasonable brothers should do."

"The fucking manajerk had blackmailed me to join her damn slumber party yesterday and now this fucking beauty pageant! I thought you'll never let anyone bullied me like this?" Hiruma hissed venomously to her too-calm-looking brother and glared to the snickering Mamori and Musashi.

"Couldn't you look it from the bright side?"

"What fucking bright side?"

"Okaa-chan and me will finally get peaceful sleep and stop worrying of our little _You-chan _future."

"What's my damn future had anything to do with this?"

"Well...For one, we didn't have to threaten anyone to marry you one day..."

A vein popped on Hiruma's head. "I'm fucking seventeen years old! It's way too early to think about a damn marriage! And I have dreams to achieve!"

"It's not wrong to make early planning. Beside, you're the only sister I have."

"Arghh! How come YOU happened to be my brother?"

Mamori and Musashi burst to a fit of laughter

"YAA~~ You-nee! Are you ready yet? It's going to start soon," Suzuna's ever energetic voice interrupts the siblings' _conversation_. She halted between the two Hiruma and sent a curious look towards the long-haired man. "Who is he?" she questioned cutely.

"My fucking unsupportive big brother...," Hiruma grumbled under her breath.

"YAA~~ Yusaku-nii, right? Nice to meet you!" the petite cheerleader cheered after a brief moment ransacking her memory before giving a quick peck on the man's cheek. She then turned to her demonic senpai and frowned at the older girl's face.

"My sister-in-law will fucking kill you for that, y'know?" Hiruma grinned evilly to Suzuna.

Yusaku scoffed. "She's not the jealous type, You-chan."

"Never underestimate a pregnant wife wrath, Aniki...," the girl warned deviously.

"How did you...?" Yusaku's eyes widen swiftly before he cracked to a mad cackle.

"You're the one that teach me how to collect information, remember?" Hiruma smirked.

"Guess I forgot that fact," his mad cackle become worst and soon joined by Hiruma's devious one.

Mamori, Musashi, Kurita and Suzuna sweatdropped at that.

"YAA~~Did I tell you that there will be talent show joined together with the swimwear portion, You-nee?" Suzuna chimed in after the siblings' cackles become slightly under control.

"A FUCKING TALENT—WHAT?"

"A talent show! I didn't tell you...?" Suzuna chirped with a cute frown. "What are you going to do?"

"How the hell should I know?" Hiruma snarled and glared at the snickering Mamori.

"I let you kids discuss then...," Yusaku dismissed himself, his phone already in his hand and a mischievous grin on his face. He stopped in the middle of his track and sent Mamori and Suzuna a devious look. "Make sure you girls mailed You-chan adorable pictures to me, okay?"

"Sure!" both girls giggled and smiled to the man.

Hiruma scowled at her brother. Musashi was again clutching his stomach, trying really hard to suppress his laughter. Kurita, who was standing beside him started to bite his nails again as he noticed Hiruma's murderous glare. Once the tall long-haired man disappeared from their sight, the teens' attention turned to the seething demon.

Musashi chuckled in amazement. "Your brother seems very nice and kind, Hiruma...What's so scary about him anyway?"

"Tch... Consider yourself fucking lucky because he agreed with your damn torment on me," the blond demon growled menacingly.

"I wonder what will happen if it's otherwise?" Mamori pondered out loud, staring the creamy ceiling.

"Then you're fucking dead. I mean it. Real DEAD." Hiruma stated blankly.

"Eh? Why?" Mamori and Suzuna exclaimed together upon noticing the seriousness in Hiruma's words.

Musashi clicked his tongue anxiously and raised a curious brow.

"Tch. Explain to them fucking fatty. I wanted to fetch something," she ordered and disappeared into the dressing room again.

Kurita gulped nervously when three pairs of eyes stared intently, waiting for his explanation. He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. "Umm...have you ever heard of Hatsune Association?"

Musashi and Mamori creased their brow. "The mafia organization? What's the connection with Hiruma?" both then asked simultaneously.

"YAA~~What did you mean?"

"Suzuna-chan, don't you read newspaper?"

"Only from the entertainment section until comic strips," replied the energetic girl nonchalantly.

"Haa...She's just like Sena," the auburn-haired girl sighed sadly.

Since both of Mamori and Musashi read newspaper thoroughly, the second year students knew about Hatsune Association, the mafia organization which possessed the whole Tokyo area. Hatsune Association had conquered many other mafia organizations and made their mark on Tokyo City in the last decades. Everyone knew about Hatsune Association and didn't dare to do anything, including the police department. They preferred to turn a blind eye to Hatsune brutality, corruption, and most vicious criminal acts. Despite those brutality, most people respected them because of the compassion they showed to several groups of people; namely children, elderly and helpless women. Those who never threaten their position or make any agreements with them will never be touched or harmed by the association. It means, you will only be under the mercy of their cruel brutality if you messed with them in the first place. That fact somehow earned the organization some pure respect from the society.

"How come Hiruma have any connection with the association, Kurita?" Musashi asked, shortly after Mamori done giving brief explanation to the energetic cheerleader.

"Hiruma's mother is Hatsune Arissa. The only heir for the Hatsune Association before she passed the main job to Yusaku-san," Kurita said slowly despite the bug-eyed look he's receiving from the trio in front of him.

"EHH? THAT NICE MAN IS A MAFIA LEADER?" All three teens exclaimed in surprise, reflexively turned their heads to the direction Yusaku disappeared before.

Kurita laughed nervously. "Yusaku-san is the nicest among Hiruma's siblings after all... Beside he's an admirable father to his kids."

"It's still hard to believe...He seems so kind," Suzuna pouted.

"Well, I guess that'll explain how Hiruma managed to smuggle her foreign firearms here," a crafty smirk made its appearance on Musashi's face.

Mamori giggled at that before she heard an announcement calling the contestants' to line up for the next portion of the pageant. Gritting her teeth, she stomped to the dressing room and yanked the door open. "Hiruma! Come out already! The pageant is going to resume soon!" Her face nearly bumped to Hiruma's well-built shoulder if not because of the demonic girl's quick motor nerves.

"Sheesh, fucking manajerk! What's the rush?" Hiruma scowled to the shorter girl.

"The contestants have to line up now," Mamori puffed her cheeks in annoyance upon hearing the too familiar yet offending nickname. "What did you fetch anyway?" she added, noticing Hiruma's empty hands.

Hiruma flashed her pointy fangs to her.

"Kekeke...Something that will help me in the fucking talent show."

**To those who read this chapter, R&R please...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't even kid me. I DON'T own anything.

**WARNING: BEHOLD, mortals….I introduced to Hiruma's other brother! Kekekeke! TOO MUCH OOC (X2) ...Hate it, skip it.**

**A/n: **I'll try update it in a week time because this is a whole load of crap. I noticed that but it's important for my storyline.

* * *

~Chapter 7~

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final portion of the 50th Deimon Town Beauty Pageant—the swim wear portion!" Sanada cheered enthusiastically and was cued by the whooping sounds from the males in the audience seats. Mamori and Suzuna rolled their eyes at that, annoyed.

"Without wasting any time, let's invite contestant #21, Miss Hitomi Mina up the stage!" Riko shouted with same amount of enthusiasm.

The crowd cheered while fake white mist clouded the stage's entrance. Everyone was silent, waiting for the called contestant to come out. A tall figure that will put any model in the world to shame emerged from the mist and did a catwalk along the stage. She walked confidently before retreated back to the centre of the stage. There, everyone can get a clearer look on her. She's tall girl with huge, bouncy breasts and curvy hips. Her skin was smoothly tanned while her shoulder-length golden brown hair is slightly curled against her bare shoulders. The swimwear's she was wearing is black and shimmering gold in colour that stick tightly to her figure. The girl has big golden eyes with long eyelashes that glimmered smugly as she stood on the stage. Watching the girl's obvious sex appeal (which is far better than Hiruma's) to the drooling judges, Mamori's eyes twitched in irritation.

_Fucking judges better judged it fairly_...Mamori mentally growled, quite surprise with the curse word that her mind utter before. She chuckled in amusement.

"What's the joke?" Musashi wrinkled his forehead curiously.

Mamori tilted her head against the chair and smirked to the kicker. "I think I already picked up and used some of Hiruma's curse words."

The kicker just laughed at that. "She is a bad influence to you after all...," he said, shaking his head.

"Miss Hitomi, what is your talent?" Riko's question attracted both teens' attention back to the stage.

Mina smirked with a slight hint of evil. She licked her lips in predatory manner; her index finger then touched her full blooming lips. "I'm strong," she purred seductively.

"Strong as in...?" Sanada asked, slightly confused.

A strong explosion that came from the main entrance of the mall caused every head in hearing radius turned to the entrance. The concrete above the entrance is perfectly destroyed, pieces of the said concrete scattered on the marble floor. The smoke from the explosion still lingered around the main entrance before a car flew from outside towards the stage; directly to the tanned girl on the stage. Sanada and Riko reflexively jumped off the stage but Mina stood in her place as if waiting for the car. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the girl to be crushed by the flying car. They waited and waited, some closed their eyes and prayed that the girl won't die painfully while others just stared at the stage in fear. However, a childish giggle from the tanned girl surprised them all. Those who closed their eyes opened them back to see the disaster but soon were frozen in a dumbstruck position.

Hitomi Mina was holding the car on the air, using only one of her slender hand. Her other hand clutched her firm belly tightly in attempt to sustain her hysterics giggle. Everyone watched her strength in awe especially the linemen; now positively slacked-jaw and also Marco, who now no longer hid himself behind the shadow of the pillars. The Hakushuu Dinosaurs' captain stood there with wide eye before a devious smirk made its way on his face.

"Hmm...She will make a suitable girlfriend for Gaou, I'd say," he whispered, eyes still fixed on the tanned girl before shuddered at the sight of the car Mina was holding as if the vehicle only weights a feather. _This is one terrifying girl; not remotely as sweet as my elf maiden_, he purred mentally, remembering Hiruma's appearance before.

"Did you see that?" Kuroki stated with wide eyes.

"Of course. She's right in front of us, you idiot!" Juumonji countered, his eyes fixed on the smirking girl on the stage.

"This is just like in manga. Strong sexy girls that will be the hero of the story," Togano added with fanatic gleam in his eyes. "Do you think that she already have boyfriend?"

"Ahaha...If anyone that will get that strong lady, it will be me, Monsieur Taki Natsuhiko!" Taki said while spinning his leg before Suzuna hit him on the back.

"Baka aniki!" the girl glared at her brother.

"She's very strong...," Takami murmured, adjusting his glasses in a calculating manner. "I hope she didn't play football."

"It will be hard for any line in high school level...or even college level to strain such strength," Kid added seriously. His eyes gleamed in a cautious manner at the smirking girl.

"It's impossible. Even the combination of Ootawara-san, Yamabushi-san, Kurita-san and Ushijima-san couldn't resist such magnificent strength in a game," Shin contributed his professional comment.

"If Shin said like that, then it will be a fact," Sakuraba agreed seriously.

Riku scoffed. "It doesn't matter. Brute strength will be useless once met untouchable speed, right Sena?" he said arrogantly, jerking his head to Sena.

Sena laughed nervously. "But I think that strength is important too," the runningback admitted. "If the line is destroyed at the beginning, how could we runners run at full speed?" He smiled to Kurita.

Kurita nodded proudly. "That's right. In American Football, everyone is important."

Riku sneered but didn't say anything.

"Fugo! Strongest!" Komusubi exclaimed.

"What was that supposed to mean?" the three Huh Brothers stared at Kurita.

"Umm...Komusubi-kun said that Mina-chan is the most beautiful and strongest girl he ever met. He hoped that he can be as strong as that. He also said that if he were given a chance, he would like to practice together with her too."

"EHH?He didn't say that!"Sena, Monta, Riku and the Huh Brothers exclaimed.

"Haa...But that girl is very strong. She looked like a high school student too. I really didn't want to meet her in any game," Kid sighed, slumping deeper against his chair and tilted his hat to cover his face.

"Oh. You don't have to worry. Mina-chan is twenty-four years old this year. She had already finished college so we wouldn't have to meet her in a game though she did played football in her free time," Kurita said reassuringly.

All of the football players and the managers turned their head at him dramatically.

"How did YOU know that?" all of them said in unison.

Kurita laughed nervously, his hand scratched the back of his head absentmindedly. This is the second time he stuck in this kind of situation today.

"HEY~~ You're Kuri-chan, right?" Mina squealed as she dropped the car she lifted to the ground beside the stage and jumped towards Kurita. "I missed you so much! How's Young Mistress? Did she do well?" the sexy girl pulled Kurita's head towards her bouncy huge bosom.

Almost all males in the area wanted to kill Kurita for having such luck.

Kurita managed to get away from Mina's suffocating bosom with a flushed face and slightly out of breath. "Nice to meet you again, Mina-chan! You look energetic as usual," Mina giggled at this before sending a curious look to Kurita. "Ah...Hiruma-chan is doing well like she planned to be," the huge lineman answered the unspoken question.

He then took the advantage when Mina hugged him again (though it's more like dangling on Kurita's shoulder) to whisper something to the girl. The girl frowned a little before letting out a sly smirk once her mind registered Kurita's whisper. She winked deviously to Kurita. "And I believe you and _Master Youichi _is doing well too?"

"We managed to get into the Kantou Tournament this time! Christmas Bowl is no longer an impossible dream!" Kurita said ambitiously with fiery eyes.

"I hoped you didn't mind if I joined your practice after this...I got a very long holiday and didn't know how to fill them up!" she replied, clasping her hands in a hopeful manner as she stared at Devil Bats players.

Komusubi, Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano jumped towards the tanned girl with enthusiastic face. "Of course! You're very welcomed to join our practice as you wish!" the three brothers said.

"Anou... Shouldn't we tell Hiruma-san first?" Sena tried to advice the brothers meekly.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll talk to Master Youichi, later," Mina waved her hand nonchalantly towards the runningback.

"Why did you call Hiruma, Master Youichi, Mina-san?" Sakuraba asked with a confused frown. He blushed a bit as his gaze fall to the bouncy mounds under the black and gold bikini.

"I'm _his_ brother's bitch and personal assistant," she deadpanned with a straight face and mentally snickered at the teens' reaction. She never thought that she has to use her acting skills here so that everyone will believe that her Young Mistress and _Master Youichi_ are two different people.

Though actually they are the very same person.

She wondered how her master will react to this.

_Whatever the reaction, the outcome will be interesting._ _Hehehe_...

"WHAT?!" almost the whole area shouted in disbelief.

Then silence filled the air around the area and increased the tension. Though, the people that were crowding the main entrance slowly retreated to make a way for the lean figure clad in white Armani suit to walk towards the stage. His face maintained expressionless even though the killer aura he's radiating literally strangled those that lined up beside his route. He stopped behind the huddled teens, his hands resided safely in his pockets as he stood there, glaring to the sexy girl in the middle of the group.

"Thought you said that you're in the middle of a fucking pageant, fucking bitch," he said icily thus attracting the girl's attention.

Mina turned her head and smiled coyly to the man. "You came, Yukito...Bored without me at the hotel?"

"Che, Aniki wanted me to come here if I still have energy to spare. He's up to something, I know," he replied, more like mumbling to himself.

"Did Yusaku-sama say that he wanted you to watch this beauty pageant?" Mina asked, starting to see the whole picture as she connected the man's words and the information Kurita whispered to her before.

Yukito's emerald eyes widen slightly before falling back to his cold poker face again. "Don't know why he wanted me to do this. If it's about you, I have seen more than what you showed here," he deadpanned with a sardonic smirk.

Almost all of the males there grumbled inwardly on how unfair this world can be.

However, no one dared to voice it out for the fear of the safety of their life. Though the man in the white suit is a perfect copy to the Hiruma Youichi they knew; blonde spiky hair, cold and pale face with sharp angular features, pointy predatory fangs and the big pointy ears, there's something that make all of them feared this man more than they feared the demonic quarterback. As much as it's unlikely to accept, everyone actually knew that Hiruma Youichi's guns cannot really kill them and the quarterback also wouldn't commit a murder, _yet_. But one glance on the man; named Hiruma Yukito, they knew that this man is more than capable to kill them with empty hands. That fact only made them retreat faster than anyone thought it is possible and immediately emptied generous rows of seat for the man.

Thus, the said man flopped on one of the seat in the first row, lighting a cigar casually.

"Go back to the stage dumbass. You're delaying the fucking pageant," he hissed, eyeing Mina sharply.

Mina pouted childishly but complied anyway. She sent a devious grin to her master before making a backward flip onto her former spot on the stage.

"And that's my talent, everyone," she bowed to the audience whom now huddled at the farthest row of the seats, slightly amused to the football players and managers that still stay at their own seats despite the ten metre radius distance to blond terrifying man. "As for the damage I had caused, I believe my master there will cover everything," she smiled sweetly to Yukito while the man just let out an annoyed 'tch'.

"Fucking troublesome bitch," the man mumbled audibly under his breath, feigning an annoyance though his content smirk proved otherwise. However, his face suddenly changed to a cautious expression as he noticed the devious gleam in her golden eyes. "You're up to something," he stated flatly.

Mina giggled. "Something interesting is waiting for you in this pageant, right Kuri-chan?"She winked to Kurita deviously and disappeared to the backstage.

Hiruma Yukito tilted his head to the side to see the huge boy. A huge maniac grin appeared on his face as he stood up and walked to the sweatdropping teen. "It's been about three years, Kurita...," he settled in the empty seat beside the boy, giving the boy a smirk that very close to a real smile and draped one of his arm over the huge shoulder in an intimidating manner. "Did you care to elaborate what my damn bitch said just before?" he asked casually with a hint of malice.

Kurita gulped nervously, trying really hard to avoid meeting the sharp eyes gleaming with malice of the man beside him. The boy's disciples slowly edging closer towards him; to allow quick action if he needed their help, despite the terrified look in their eyes. The huge lineman mentally sighed. Even the kids could sense that this man is nowhere near as _nice _as their violent captain.

"Kurita?" another menacing hiss of his name.

Kurita started to sweatdropped furiously.

"Stop intimidating the kid, Yukito. He hasn't done anything wrong," the stern order from the eldest Hiruma quickly made Yukito to recoil his arm back to his side.

Yukito tilted his head back to glare at his eldest brother. "It's your damn fault for ordering me to come here without any fucking concrete reason," he spat venomously to the calm long-haired man.

Yusaku cackled evilly. A devious gleam dancing in his eyes as they met Yukito's confused ones. "I just want you to see something interesting. I believe you will be greatly amused," he said mysteriously while Mamori, Suzuna and Musashi started to snicker upon his words.

"I don't like being left in the dark, Aniki. What's fucking happening?" the blond man alternated his glare from his eldest brother to the three snickering teens.

"Be patience, little brother, and you'll be fairly rewarded," replied Yusaku calmly, taking his position beside Suzuna who smirked deviously at him.

"Tch," Yukito whipped an automatic rifle—filled with _real _bullets— from whatever realm he summoned and shot to the side of the stage. "What the fuck are you two fucking lazybums doing? Continue the fucking pageant!" he ordered to Sanada and Riko.

Mamori and Musashi rolled their eyes. Yusaku let out a hopeless sigh while Suzuna beside him giggled silently. Sena and Monta hugged each other while the rest of the football players and managers (except the robotic Tetsuma and stoic Shin) cringed at the blatant violence. Sanada and Riko were frozen in disbelief and fear.

After a good ten seconds of nothing happening, Yukito shot his rifle again, this time purposely aimed near the duo's feet, causing both of Sanada and Riko to shriek at that. "Hurry up you fucking slowpokes! I don't have all damn day to spend here!" he glared viciously to the shrinking duo.

"EEEEP! WE'RE SORRY!"

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

Hiruma paced awkwardly at the empty hallway. She's the only one there as the number #2 contestant had called out a few minutes before. She tried to calm herself by forcing her mind to plan new strategies and finding new way to improve the already existing strategies. Too absorbed in her mind, she didn't notice the footsteps approaching her. Hiruma only realized that when a pair of strong arms, packed with pure muscles wrapped her figure from behind. Reflexively, she elbowed the man's throat with brutal force (yeah she knew it was a fucking man. No girls can have muscled arm like that...), thus causing the said man to release her and coughed violently. Hiruma turned to see him and automatically tensed her body.

_Oh, fuck. Not HIM. Absolutely NOT the fucking dreads..._

Hiruma's mentally regret following Mamori's order to wear the high heels for this portion.

She briefly wondered why women wear high heels and then suffer for the lack of ability to move fast.

Agon coughed a few more times before bursting to an amused laugh. _Man, this chick is definitely not an ordinary one. Must have her no matter what..._He straightened up from his former crouching position, swiftly rubbed at his abused neck and smiled charmingly.

"Did I startle you, Youshiki-chan?" Agon said sweetly with a very sugary smile that can give Hiruma cavities with just seeing it and enough to make three months stock for every candy shops in Deimon Town.

Since Hiruma hates sweets so much, the smile does not really worked with her. "That is not a nice way approaching a girl, fucking dreads," she deadpanned acidly, crossing her arm across her chest upon noticing Agon's wandering eyes.

_Fucking dreads? Damn it! The fucking trash must have poisoned her mind! _Agon mentally growled and slightly hearing imaginary devious cackle of his ultimate enemy. Despite that, he maintained his charming and harmless face. "Isn't such curse word is not good to come out from a nice lady like you?"

Hiruma scoffed. "It depends on to whom the words are directed to. And you truly deserved it," she replied coldly.

Agon sneered. _This girl is playing hard to get, huh? Then, I'll pursued you harder until you fall to my hands..._That thought is followed by a sadistic mental laugh.

"I just wanted to tell you that I fall in love with you from the sight...," he purred romantically.

"Somehow I doubt that." And he is given a cold reply.

"Will you be the queen of my heart? I'm willing to give my heart to you," Agon refused to give up.

"Why don't you give it to the unfortunate ones who desperate for heart donors?" Hiruma said icily.

"But I wanted to give it to you in exchange of yours," he added with a charming smile.

"Never mind. I love my alcohol-free heart better," Hiruma replied nonchalantly, silently wishing that her name will be called quickly.

_Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. This is one cold lady. Who the hell you're flirting with here, Agon? _Agon mused to himself and schooled his face to a calm face despite his wounded ego. Walking quite menacingly to the girl, he successfully trapped the blond girl between him and the wall. His arms pushed against the wall and caged her head in both sides. Agon lowered his head to stare at those emerald eyes. He can feel her warm minty breath against his face and closed his eyes contently, lightly knocking their forehead together. After a few awkward seconds, Agon opened his eyes again. An unfamiliar emotion that Hiruma never saw coming from the arrogant boy during their old weird friendship now dancing anxiously in Agon's eyes as he stared intently to the demonic girl.

"Wouldn't you give me a chance?" Agon is literally begging. As much as he hates to admit it, he really desired this girl; and not as his one night stops but hopefully for the rest of his life.

How these feelings appeared in this womanizer guy, you asked?

Blame whoever up there for messing with his feelings like this.

Hiruma is slightly taken aback. She didn't expect the sincere tone will ever come out from the dreaded-head boy's mouth. Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, she pushed her hand against Agon's chest in her attempt to shove the boy away but stopped at the feeling of frantic beating under the fabric of his shirt. Agon grimaced sheepishly as he noticed that the girl had found out how nervous he is right there despite the fact that he's a well-known playboy. Hiruma gasped upon the revelation and let her hands to rest on Agon's chest; feeling the organ underneath the tanned skin step up to a more frantic tempo. She allowed herself to give her supposedly ultimate enemy a soft smile.

"Everyone has chances, Agon," Hiruma said, not as hostile as before and sneaked out from Agon's arms cage as she heard her name being call. "Bye," she waved once and disappeared to the stage.

Agon firmly resolved that the bruised spot on his neck will be his best injury ever.

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

Hiruma Yukito inhaled his cigar deeply, totally ignoring the 'No Smoking' sign on a nearby pillar. It's not like anyone dared to stop him anyway. And since his big brother—_the only person beside his mother that can control him—_did not give a crap on him smoking there, why should he care about others? Yukito glared at his brother whom now exchanging devious whispers with a petite girl on skates; and he couldn't help but smirked at the sight of the pair snickering silently together. He chuckled evilly.

Never thought the world's most loyal husband, Hiruma Yusaku will go flirting with some high school girls.

_Onee-chan is seriously going to launch Hell War IV if this comes to her knowledge. Kekeke..._

He then shifted his gaze to the stage and yawned lazily. The pageant was fucking boring. The girls are beautiful; yes, he admitted that, but not even one of them (_except his bitch of course—he's a man with high taste in choosing women, dammit!_) managed to amuse him. Their so-called talents are fucking lame and does not interesting at all. Really? Does making jokes and playing flute considered as talents? Everyone can learn that oh so damn easily, for Devil's sake! He glared again at his brother, this time with a confused frown. What the hell did he mean that _he—Hiruma Yukito_—will be greatly amused if he watched this fucking lame pageant?

Two pairs of eyes suddenly stared at him before letting out muffled snickers.

Yukito frowned at the-still-snickering Suzuna and Yusaku.

_What the fuck they're laughing about?_

"Alright...Here's our last contestant...," Sanada said in slightly shaky voice, casting a worried glance to the shiny rifle in the blond man's arm. "Miss Hiruma..."

Yukito reflexively raised a curious brow.

Did his pregnant sister-in-law join the pageant?

"Youshiki!" Riko cheered despite the swelling fear in her heart. However, being a dedicated reporter, she resolved that she must overcome her fear in order to be a good reporter.

Yukito was positively flabbergasted. _Youshiki? _Only one person in the Hiruma's family had ever being called by that name. Their family is not that big anyway. Both of his parents are the only child in the house. Therefore, the chances of him forgetting any relatives with that particular name are absolute zero. Besides, his photographic memory is very unlikely to forget anything. He's positively sure that there is only one person in the family that used to be called with the nickname Youshiki.

And that person is his very own dear baby sister.

His tomboyish baby sister that will never participate in such girlish thing like a fucking beauty pageant.

She did played football and is well-known as demonic commander from hell after all.

How come that kind of girl will participate in a fucking beauty pageant?

He narrowed his eyes to the misty entrance of the stage, rifle ready if the girl is impostor who tried to use his family name (**A/N:** _frankly speaking, who wanted to use a mafia family name without permission?Death wishes..._). However, his rifle fell to the ground with a loud 'clang' as he finally managed to get clearer view of the girl. Yukito's jaw slacked in surprise while his eyes practically widen as wide as saucers when he stared at the girl. The familiar slender and lean figure, with just enough amount of muscles from daily training and the pointy ears with emerald eyes that very similar to his own...

There are no mistakes; this girl is his dear baby sister.

_But how in the hell...?_

Yukito didn't even notice that his cigar already fell onto his lap, nearly burned a hole there.

He didn't move a single muscle when Kurita had kindly took the cigar from his lap and threw it away before the small thing managed to burn anything. His eyes fixed on the blond girl on the stage, not even once blinking. The ever vigilant devil is trapped in his own surprised and slightly confused mind; thus not even realizing a certain petite cheerleader had capture a handful of photos of him in his shocked state. The said cheerleader snickered evilly along with Yukito's own big brother once the pictures were safely transferred to their respective laptops. The blond man didn't even react at the bewildered gawking looks the people there were currently giving him nor the soft worried touches of Kurita and Wakana on his shoulder.

For the first time in his life, Hiruma Yukito is perfectly frozen in shock.

And almost a second later, he collapsed to the floor.

"Yukito-san!" Kurita shouted at the unconscious man, sending a worried look to Yusaku.

The eldest Hiruma stared at his fainted brother blankly. He then shifted his gaze to the flabbergasted and horrified look on his baby sister's face on the stage before a maniac grin made its way to his face. He glanced deviously to the petite cheerleader beside him before both of them burst out to mad laughter. Musashi and Mamori soon joined in but no one beside them dared to laugh at the unconscious man. Hiruma had turned green at the unconscious figure of her strongest and most devilish brother on the floor, and shook her head in disbelief. From somewhere behind the stage, a mad giggle echoed as Hitomi Mina rolled on the floor, laughing at the video from the _surveillance _cameras Yusaku had kindly connected to her laptop.

It's not every day she saw her cool and heartless _master_ passed out cold on the floor after all.

Hiruma shook her head again from her spot on the stage.

_What a fucking crazy day..._

**_LATER THAT DAY..._**

Hiruma Yukito wakes up from his brief unconsciousness sometime around sunset with his head resting on his ever loyal _girlfriend's_ lap—in the contrary of people's believes, Mina is NOT his ordinary just-for-sex-bitch because Yukito did _love_ her by all his black heart (though he will never admit that to public...). He groaned at the huge grin on the young woman's face and rolled aside to sit properly at the edge of the bed. He is sweating hard, he is panting like crazy and his face is very pale like he just being chased by a battalion of ghost around hell twice and made it to come back to Earth. Concern of his obvious weird condition, Mina's grin turned to a worried frown as she crawled closer to the man that owned her existence. She kneeled carefully on the soft mattress and wrapped an arm round his tensed shoulders, her other hand swiftly massaged his temple.

"What's wrong, Yukito?" she asked slowly, feeling his tensed shoulders slowly relaxed under her arm.

He inhaled deeply and rested his head against her soft breasts. "Nightmare. A really terrible one," come the short reply from the man.

Mina smiled, trying really hard to suppress her urge to laugh out loud. _So he thinks everything is a dream, huh? _A mental snicker erupts in her head. Despite that, she asked in a concern tone; "want to talk about it?"

Yukito opened a single emerald eye and let out a sigh. "Youichi..."

Mina's mouth twitched for a smile. "What's wrong with Young Mistress Youichi?" she asked calmly.

"I saw her, in a bikini, looking all like some petite, hopeless maiden and no longer my demonic and menacing baby girl. Her spikes are gone and her hair is twisted up to some weird ponytail. She's not holding any guns and for devil's sake, she wore make up! She looks too cute and innocent that it's terrified me. I don't know what had happened to my independent, strong and demonic baby sister but somebody clearly had replaced her with some innocent cute girl!" he's ranting his brain out now. "Oh, my poor Youichi... What did those bastards do to you until you change so much? I'm a horrible big brother. I'm a really horrible and useless big brother. I should protect her from those wicked bastards' clutches..."

Mina rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's rant. "Calm down, Yukito...," she rubbed the base of his stiff neck softly. "You said it's just a nightmare, right? So there's no reason for you to be overreacting like this," she decided to keep the truth until she's sure that the man is ready to accept everything.

A sigh of relief escaped Yukito's lips. He opened both of his eyes and stroke Mina's cheek. "I'm really glad for that," he stated softly. Deciding to drop the subject, he snuggled closer to his girlfriend. "What are you doing anyway while I'm asleep?" he asked randomly.

"Playing online games. Nothing big," she replied, hugging his shoulder tightly.

"Always the old fucking game maniac...,"he grinned teasingly.

She pouted at that and he leaned up to kiss her pouty lips.

"Want to join me for a bath?" Mina asked with flushed face, slightly out of breath after they broke the kiss.

To her surprise, Yukito shook his head. "Not today, I'm dead tired to move now."

The tanned girl gets up and grabbed her towel. She leaned down to give a quick peck to her boyfriend's lips and shuffled to the bathroom. Not long after that, the sound of water hitting the tiles reached Yukito's pointy ears. He shook his head, slightly amused at her odd habit of taking cold shower first before immersing herself in the bathtub. He rolled back onto the bed, planning to get some sleep but to no avail, his mind refused to rest. Letting out a troubled sigh, he rolled again and lay on his belly (somehow throwing his shirt away in the process), deciding to mess with Mina's laptop until he managed to summon his energy back to get out from the bed. Yukito chuckled upon seeing the numerous tabs(of online games no doubt) in the window bar before another window popped up and informed him that someone named Suzuna had sent a folder to Mina. Yukito frowned and decided to open the folder.

It's not like Mina will be mad at him after all...

The folder is filled with pictures. Curious now, Yukito clicked the first picture's icon and froze when the picture appeared on the screen. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes blinked incredulously. There in the middle of the screen, the lean figure of his baby sister clad in purple Lolita-like outfit smiled innocently at him. It's not the maniac smile both of them loved to make but a really sweet sparkly smile. He shook his head and clicked another picture. This time it's the picture of Hiruma in Medieval princess' outfit. His head started to spin in confusion and disbelief. Another picture is clicked and Yukito _literally _waiting for a heart attack. It's a picture of Hiruma in fairy princess outfit, smiling sweetly to the camera and looking cute and innocent enough. The young man is hyperventilating; his shock is beyond imagination as the last picture of his little sister in bunny girl outfit appeared on the screen. He couldn't believe his eyes and fainted right on the spot.

Mina, who just done bathing, walked up to the unconscious man. An amused chuckle erupted from her lips as she looked at the pale and horrified face of her unconscious boyfriend and the picture on the screen; joining the two points together. She put her laptop away—she will look at the pictures sometime later—and rearrange the man to a more comfortable position. She dried her hair and threw her towel aside as she lay beside the man and hit the lamp switch. However, in the darkness, the girl couldn't help but mused at his horrified face. She giggled silently against his chest.

_Curiosity did kill the devil, huh? Hehehe..._

**To those who read this chapter, R&R please...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Note: **With ultimate evilness; I declare this fanfic on hiatus after this chap…That's why it is waay longer than usuals. x3 (LOL. Hiatus will only lasted until I get my school works done. Very busy here….xD) Trolololo; read till the end and give me your thoughts.

* * *

~Chapter 8~

After the unconscious blond devil was transferred to another room (probably a bullet proof one), everyone returned to their original self. Sanada's hair was spinning like a crazy fan again and Riko's smile was a pure one without any hint of fear. The crowd sat back at their former seats though they still keep at least ten foot radius from the football players' seats, especially from the tall long-haired man whom now exchanging whispers with the *_cough*—_not really—*_cough*_attractive Devil Bats' head cheerleader. Hiruma stood rigidly on her spot on the stage, her face a cute blue colour (**A/N: **yes, she is BLUE in colour). She couldn't believe that Yukito, the strongest among her brothers will faint like that.

_This is fucking crazy and hellishly scary..._

"Alright, since the commotion is over, let's continue to the last contestant!" Sanada shouted enthusiastically and turned to Hiruma whom now had recovered her original skin colour.

"Eh?" the demonic girl was slightly surprised when Riko pushed her lightly from the back.

"Make a catwalk, Hiruma-chan!" Riko smiled supportively at her.

Awkwardly, Hiruma walked along the stage. Her way of walking does not even remotely close to _catwalk_ (_goddammit! I won't do a real fucking catwalk even if I die!), _but it's still graceful and smooth even when she's mentally cursing the high heels Mamori had forced her to wear. After she done walking around the stage, she retreat back to her former spot in the centre.

"So Hiruma-chan, what is your talent?" Riko asked, half-hoping that the other girl wouldn't whip out some dangerous weapons like the blond man before.

Hiruma flashed her fangs in a malicious grin.

Mamori, Musashi and Yusaku reflexively exchanged cautious glances.

"I don't have specific talents," Hiruma said with a sparkly smile before turned to Mamori with meaningful eyes. "However, I do have some abilities that I learned from my _cousin_," her grin was beyond madness now.

Mamori shifted anxiously in her seat.

Somehow she started to feel that something isn't right.

"What abilities do you mean?" Sanada asked, his brow knitted in the middle of his forehead in a confused frown.

"For one...,"she paused dramatically before whipping an AK47 out of some invisible pocket of her bikini and releasing streams of bullet to the air. "FUCKING BRATS!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?GET YOUR DAMN ASSES TO THE FIELD AND GO FUCKING PRACTICE NOW!" she yelled viciously using the male voice she used in the field.

"HIIEEEE!" Sena shrieked and shot off from his seat.

"SORRY, MAX!" Monta jumped for a good seven metre distance.

"FUGO!" Komusubi snorted and scrambled to the exit.

"WE'RE GOING TO PRACTICE NOW!" the Huh brothers simultaneously screamed and followed their smaller fellow lineman.

"AHAHA...LET'S PRACTICE!" Taki spun his leg, looking relaxed enough.

"I can scare the hell out of Devil Bats team easily," Hiruma said sweetly at the microphone in Sanada's gawking form.

Mamori and Yusaku sighed hopelessly while Musashi and Suzuna burst out laughing.

The rest of the audience gaped at the sight.

Only after he heard the laugh from the kicker did Sena realised something. He stopped on his track and turned around, only to collide with the train of Devil Bats' first year players. All seven of them fell ungraciously on the floor.

"Why the fuck did you stopped, Sena?!" Juumonji yelled to the small runningback.

"Hiruma will murder us if we didn't go practice now!" Kuroki piped in, casting worried glance to the surrounding.

"FUGO!" Komusubi added in. (Translation: It's true. The demon will shot us to death if we stop here!)

"But today is our day-off, right? And Hiruma-san is not even here," Sena said calmly and dusted his pants.

"HUH?"

"HUUH?"

"HUUUH?"

"FUGO?"

"MUKYA! But we heard his voice, MAX!" Monta disagreed, slightly confused.

"What crap are you mumbling here, Sena?" Togano asked seriously and stared at the boy as if the brunette had said his statements in an unknown language.

Sena sighed and pointed to the stage, towards the smirking girl with AK47 resting on her shoulder that stood smugly there. "We've been fooled by Hiruma-san's cousin," the small runningback stated blankly.

Hiruma burst to a mad laughter. "You're really terrified of _him_, huh?" she asked in amusement once her laughter is in control.

Sena laughed nervously. "Who wouldn't?" he replied with a small smile. "But don't get me wrong! Yes, I'm terrified at him but frankly speaking, Hiruma-san is the best commander I've ever seen..."

Hiruma's brow shot up at the unexpected compliment. All these time she had been hundred percent sure that her players hate her with all their heart. She really didn't expect this.

Juumonji slapped Sena's back heartily. "You got a point there, Sena!" he laughed.

"Haa...I guess that's true, huh?" Kuroki crossed his arms behind his head.

"That terrible demon is definitely the best commander we've ever saw," Togano agreed and smiled.

"MUKYAA! Agree MAX!" Monta jumped happily.

"FUGO! True!" Komusubi said seriously.

"Ahaha...Hiruma-san is as cool as me, Monsieur Taki Natsuhiko!" Taki said, spinning his leg.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE, you idiot!" the Huh brothers scolded at him while Suzuna hit his back and muttered 'baka aniki' under her breath.

Riko clapped her hand at the scene. "Deimon is a really lively team, right?" she sighed happily.

Hiruma grinned at her team, silently hiding the fact that she was touched by their words. She slung her AK47 to her shoulder before a football (which magically appear from NOWHERE) spinning on her index finger. "And now for my next ability...," she paused, mentally snickered at Kid's and Takami's bug-eyed look before throwing the ball in her hand, performing a Devil Laser Bullet.

The audience gasped at the fast flying ball and wondered whether anyone can catch it.

And of course, the catching monkey hero jumped to the action.

"CATCH MAX!" Monta yelled as he landed on the floor with the ball still spinning in his hand. "EEEEP! It's hot!"

Sanada hair started to spin madly again. "Ooh...Contestant number #1 had just made a successful pass to Monta! It's a beautiful touchdown!" he cheered with too much energy.

"It's Hiruma-san's Devil Laser Bullet, no doubt!" Riko added in with the same enthusiasm and turned her head to the smirking blond girl. "You're definitely Hiruma-san's relative!"

Hiruma just smirked evilly at Mamori.

Mamori rolled her eyes at the smirking girl.

Unknown to both girls (and almost everyone that saw the scene), six boys are trying really hard to NOT jumped at the smirking girl and asked for her hand in marriage. If she refused...Well, there is a crime called 'kidnap' that might sound like a really tempting choice.

Why you may ask?

Because the girl is obviously the best girlfriend any _dedicated _(read as: **_obsessed_**_)_ football player can ever wished to have in their life.

To Kid, Marco, Takami and Unsui, having this girl as their girlfriend and teammate (_exception for Unsui about the 'teammate' part because Shinryuuji is all-boys school, right?_) is equal to the birth of the strongest and most terrifying quarterback pair the world has ever seen. As for Agon, he's a wide receiver and by combining her passes and his superb catches will make them the best football couple in the history. Akaba on the other side is a tight end but he too can catch passes and since he's the best lead blocker, he knew that he can protect her if she decided to run the ball herself.

All boys simultaneously imagine how sweet their relationship with the blond girl will be if they are truly loving couple. Practices extra time together (even Agon started to think practices will be fun if the girl is his), meals after practices and the time they will spend together discussing plays or strategies, watching opponents' videos or just relaxing around after practices. With a girl that loves football as much as they do, even playing football can be the best dates ever. They simultaneously let out a dreamy smile.

What a bliss to have such relationship.

Unknown to all boys, a certain fat boy had planned a nasty plan for their dreamed girl. Muro Satoshi and his loyal disciple, Mitaku had eyeing the blond girl since the beginning and now have a really nasty plan for her. Having a vendetta against the demon that ruled Deimon High, they saw her as a chance for revenge. Smiling evilly, Muro ordered Mitaku to kick an unopened juice can directly to the girl's thin high heels when he gives the signal. With an evil nod, Muro strolled towards the stage until he's close enough to the girl. Then, he waved his hand as the signal.

Almost a second after that, the unopened can flew towards Hiruma's heel and knocked her off balance. She stumbled forward; her favourite AK47 slid off her shoulder and went sprawling on the floor as she fell ungraciously off the stage. Everyone gasped in surprise and horror at her fall though Yusaku eyes had narrowed murderously towards Mitaku's hiding place under a nearby pillar. With a fluid motion, the long-haired man disappeared towards the said pillar.

Hiruma rubbed her left ankle that was hit by the can unconsciously before realizing that she didn't feel the pain she expected. She looked down and was greeted by Muro's horrendous grin. In the short second of her fall, Muro had dashed in front Hiruma and allowed the girl to land on him. Hiruma frowned suspiciously upon seeing the grin but a chill that run down her spine; courtesy of a certain auburn-haired manager's glare warned the demonic girl to be nice. Hence, Hiruma smiled to the fat boy.

"Thank you," she said half-heartedly.

No one ever expect the thing that Muro did after that will ever happen; especially Hiruma herself.

Muro's grin turned to an evil smirk at the girl's gratitude. His fat arms snaked around Hiruma's slender body, making the girl gasped in surprise before he untied her bikini. With a swift motion, he pulled the bikini off the slender form thus exposing the soft mounds with perky nipples beneath it.

Everyone gaped at the scene though half of the males there already passed out of terrible nosebleed.

Laughing evilly at the mortified expression of the frozen girl, he snapped a couple of pictures of her exposed breasts. Seeing that, Hiruma quickly crossed her arms over her chest before any other damn fuckers dared to take out their phones and snapped another pictures. Still laughing evilly, Muro stood smugly in front of the girl and waved his phone tauntingly. Hiruma was on her feet the next second.

"What the hell is that fucking for?" Hiruma was beyond livid as she towered over the short fat boy.

"Just something that will shut your cousin's big mouth and his threat notebook up. Imagine his face when I blackmailed him with this! Surely he didn't want his cousin's lewd pictures on the Internet, right?" Muro answered with his horrendous grin waving his phone tauntingly.

Hiruma snarled. "Like that'll works! I'll kill you first, fucking fatass."

"Ooh...Scary!" he mocked at her. "Then I'll consider this as your token of gratitude for me to save you before," Muro answered nonchalantly with a perverted smirk and waved his phone. "Though I accepted it if you wanted to give more," he leaned forward, closer to Hiruma's crossed arms and inhaled deeply. "Nice minty scent..."

"Fuck off." Hiruma snarled menacingly, narrowing her eyes in a dangerous manner.

Muro scoffed and stared shamelessly at the perky mounds under the girl' arms. "Don't act like innocent virgin! Your cousin, the fucked up demon breaks every rules on Earth. Surely he had savoured your body once or twice, right? Cousin or not, I don't think he will be honourable enough to not fuck you...," he sent a perverted look to the wary girl. He then reached his hands out to the wary girl. "What's wrong giving me the same treatment like you give to him?"

"One more step and you're fucking DEAD, bastard," Hiruma growled menacingly.

"You're helpless, bitch. What can you do?" Muro countered, stepping forward.

Hiruma sneered at his words. Indeed, what Muro had said is true. Now, she is helpless. Her only firearm was a good twelve metres from her and nobody seems to come to her aid. All of them were still frozen in their dumbfounded stupor. It's not like she's relying on them after all but a kind move to give her something to wear will be nice. Then, her hands will be free to shred the fat boy in front of her to pieces. As she tried to think an escape route from this mess, Muro suddenly lunged forward, startling the blond girl before he pinned the girl on the floor with a hungry smirk. Hiruma tried to kick the boy away but stopped in surprise when she realised in the same second Muro lunged at her, ten other figures had circled them. She let out a slight sigh of relief and gratitude at the killing intent that radiated from the figures.

Kid's eyes gleamed in a murderously manner from under his hat.

Takami's mind switched from sane strategic mode to sadistic maniac mode.

Marco growled a really beast-like sound that can make Gaou Rikiya looks like a kitten.

Unsui cracked his knuckles menacingly with eyes having the sadistic trademark gleam of his twin.

Agon snarled murderously and if looks can kill; Muro will die in a very painful death now.

Akaba hissed dangerously and crouched forward with obvious killing intent.

Musashi's dark eyes turned darker with a dangerously sadistic aura.

Mamori now looked like she is ready to kill somebody bare-handed.

Suzuna narrowed her eyes towards the soccer boy, looking almost as menacing as Agon.

Kurita's face is as kind as ever but his mind already planned the most painful way to break one's neck.

"Not really resisting now, bitch? You like it, huh?" Muro stated smugly when Hiruma stopped from trying to shove him away from her.

It's quite obvious that Muro Satoshi was a very oblivious stupid bastard.

I mean, ten people surrounded him with killing intent and he does not even realize that?!

Fucking brainless fatass with death wishes...

"Your funeral, fucking fatass," Hiruma replied with a sharp kick to Muro's gut causing the boy to fall on his back. Before she could do something else besides standing, someone had wrapped her in a hooded baggy jacket.

"Wear it," the voice ordered her from behind and when she glanced to the person, she saw Agon with a faint blush on his tanned skin.

"Thanks," Hiruma said with a grin and wear the slightly larger jacket, zipping it up all the way. She then walked up to the circle of livid monsters with Agon close to her heels.

"That's not a way to treat a lady, Muro-kun," Mamori's dangerously sweet voice sent a chill down Hiruma's spine. The manager apparently had embraced her own inner darkness.

"Fufufu...You're digging your own grave here, Muro-senpai," Suzuna added with evil grin and suddenly whipped a M16 from nowhere. "As the honorary member of the Hiruma family, I felt I'm obliged to teach you a lesson or two for assaulting my big sister like that.." she purred, dangerously cocking the gun towards Muro's terrified face.

An amused smirk made its way to Hiruma's face.

"This may not be the time to ask this but can you tell me from where you got that, Suzuna-chan?" Takami asked warily, eyes fixed on the shiny gun.

"Yusaku-nii gave it to me during the rest time. I got more here, you wanted some?" the cheerleader replied innocently, taking out a M98 and waving it to the air.

All boys except Musashi and Kurita shuddered at that while Mamori smiled half-heartedly.

A sardonic chuckle attracted the teens' attention. Yusaku walked towards them, dragging a horrified Mitaku. He then threw the horrified boy to the centre of the circle. "Here's another one. Do you kids need me to handle everything here?" he asked with knowing eyes.

"NO." menacing growls from the livid teens made the long-haired man shrugged ignorantly and casually seat on his former seat. He flipped open a thick book and started reading as if everything was fine and there are no eleven teens with murderous intent ready to kill the other two unlucky teens in front of him.

"Give the gun to me," Hiruma hissed and grabbed the gun from Suzuna's hand. "Ready, fucking sister?"

Suzuna grinned demonically. "Anytime," she said sweetly with a wink.

There was exact five seconds of the group's menacing advance to their prey before the chaos erupted.

The next twenty minutes must be censored since the crazy author herself already gets a terrible nightmare with just imagining it. The twenty minutes period was filled with a lot of inhuman growls and snarls, heavy swearing, various misused of football techniques, Riku's and Sakuraba's terrified scream upon seeing their respective quarterbacks' dark side, continuous gunfire, violent misused of cleaning equipments, Monta's shattered image of the sweet Mamori, blood, broken bones, a new formation called You're-Fucking-Dead Bloody Golden Dragonfly, some rampaging with brutal force that can crushed a truck easily, a Cheerleader-Dance-Of-Agony, Taki's trademark cries, Sena screaming, four unconscious first-year linemen, a confused stoic linebacker with a hysterics petite manager, evil orders to idiotic and robotic teammates, insane sadistic plans of torture, howls of agony and misery, traumatized audiences, stunned Sanada and Riko, fainted judges, a creative way to turn a guitar to makeshift club, fire, destroyed stage and brutal kicks from a mad kicker.

The commotion ended when Muro and Mitaku positively need an ambulance A.S.A.P.

Yusaku closed his book and walked towards the slightly tired yet satisfied teens. "You do know that this can be a disqualification material, right?" his question was directed to the players involved.

All of the players simultaneously gulped except Hiruma.

The demonic girl hugged her eldest brother's arm and made her not-cute-but-demonic-like pleading face. "You'll help my friends here, right? They were involved because of me after all..."

Yusaku made a mock sigh before smiled softly. "Consider everything is settled then," he said and swiftly glared to the traumatized audience. The glare alone was enough to make everyone there swore that nothing had happened. "Go to change," he ordered to his little sister.

Hiruma walked back to the dressing room before she stopped on her track. The girl turned her head to her eldest brother and sent a stern look to the man. "Don't tell _the others_ about this, okay? I think those two bastards already had enough injuries," she jerked her head towards the unconscious bloody figures.

"You know that they got their own ways around information, right?" the man countered with evil smile.

"They wouldn't know if you didn't open your mouth," she replied sternly before continuing her journey.

Yusaku shrugged nonchalantly before turning his body to face the teens. His gaze now solely falls on the six football players whom he's sure not really close to his sister like Mamori, Suzuna, Musashi and Kurita. The long –haired man flashed his fangs in a toothy grin to the six boys and asked in a menacing tone;

"I'm genuinely curious...What make you boys fight that _hard_ to defend my little You-chan?"

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

Hiruma couldn't decide whether this day was her most horrible day of the year or the most fun day of her life. The beauty pageant was damn irritating for sure but she did have so much fun when beating the crap out from the soccer bastards before. Besides, she managed to collect some information on her rivals' abilities during the small hell incident and it does really brighten her day.

She then stared down at the bouquets of flowers in her arms. Hiruma's not a flower lover girl—that's a fact— but she couldn't help the giddy feelings that overwhelmed her supposedly black heart. She took another wisp of the various flowery fragrances and snickered at the memory when the boys knocked the dressing room's door and present her with bouquets of flowers. First, Marco had come with red roses and when the boy took his leave, Agon came with another bouquet of pink and red roses. Then, the trend was followed by Akaba, Takami, Kid and Unsui; each brought a bouquet of flowers with them. Musashi, Kurita and the managers also poked in after the boys, bringing a huge bouquet of flowers (as congratulation token) and to check up on her before leaving her alone once Mamori done bandaging her swollen ankle.

Their constant knocking delayed her from changing to her actual clothes that day; black jeans, red shirt with Devil Bats' mascot on the chest, black jacket, studded belt and black combat boots. She cackled to herself when she saw her image on the mirror and wondered how the judges can actually picked her as the winner of the pageant. Hiruma shrugged the thought off because now she already have 500 000 yen for her club budget, eat-all-you-can pass at several restaurants and (to Hiruma's irritation towards a certain manager) Kariya Creampuff shop. Well, the budget for the food can be saved for other things, so she wouldn't complain. Hiruma grinned and gathered her things. Slightly limping at her swollen ankle, she strode to the door but halted her strides when the door opened and a boy walked in. The door closed again behind him.

Hiruma raised a curious brow at him. "I thought you already left. What did you want?"

The boy just smiled and walked towards Hiruma, picked her up in bridal style before seated her on the table in the middle of the room. All the time, Hiruma only stared at the boy like he had just lost his mind. Once she was seated on the table, the boy sit in front of her, never removing the intent stare from the girl's face. They stay in that position until Hiruma decided that it's time for someone to break the silence.

"Alright, what did—," she didn't have time to finished her sentence because his lips crushed on hers first.

The kiss started slow with him pressing his lips against hers softly with pure gentleness. One of his hands was buried in her half-spiky blond locks while the other one conveniently wrapped around her slim waist thus trapping her petrified slender form against his bigger one. Hiruma on the other hand was genuinely shocked. She mentally questioned the boy's sanity because this kind of act is totally not something _him_ she knew will ever do. She kept her shocked state until she felt gentle nibbles and licks on her lower lips. The always guarded girl let out a soft moan, allowing the boy to sneak his tongue inside her mouth. He explored the demonic girl's cavern with intense curiosity, feeling the points of her sharp fangs carefully before tickling the roof of her mouth in a teasing manner. Hiruma let out another moan, which he answered with a pleased groan before she wrapped her arms round his neck. Hiruma could almost feel his smile against the kiss when she decided to kiss back.

The burning need for oxygen made both of them to finally break the kiss. Hiruma rested her head against his shoulder, slightly panting with scarlet tint coloured her face. That was her first kiss for sure and she didn't expect it will be with him from all people. She smiled contently and tried to reduce the violent blush on her face before the shoulder her head was resting against shook in what she could guess as laughter. She quickly straightens her head and frowned at the laughing boy.

"What is the fucking joke?" she asked sternly with annoyed look.

"Did you realize how cute and adorable you are when being kissed?" he replied with a small smile. "So beautiful...," he murmured to himself.

Hiruma blushed at that statement. She? Cute and adorable? The blush was redder than ever. Why did she have this giddy, fluttering feelings flooded her mind with just a simple statement? The demonic quarterback didn't have any answer for that. Ignoring the weird feelings that filled her mind, she flashed her fangs in a predatory grimace.

"Did you have a quick brain transplant somewhere? This sudden kiss is totally not you," she retorted back, half-sarcastic.

The boy laughed heartily at her retort. He easily lifted Hiruma up and placed her on his lap, her head conveniently rested against his chest. She could feel the nervous beating of his heart and mentally snickered at that. His arms snaked around her figure and hugged the girl in a loose embrace. He then placed his chin on her head and inhaled a few deep breaths.

"I love you," he said with flushed face and tried to avoid looking at Hiruma's eyes when the girl tilted her head up to look at him.

Hiruma frowned when the boy avoided her eyes. Slightly pissed off with him, she reached her hand to his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Since when?" she asked softly.

The boy inhaled a couple of deep breaths before staring directly to her emerald orbs. "Truthfully speaking, I don't know since when. I just felt the attraction force since the first time I saw you and when I realized that I have strong competitions for you," he cast a wary glance to the bouquets of flowers before smiling at the sight of _his _bouquet and returned his attention back to the surprising silent Hiruma, saying, "I'm afraid that I'll lost you to the others." He ended it with a worried smile.

"So, this drastic kiss is caused by love overthrowing your sane mind, huh?" Hiruma asked blankly.

"You didn't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know my feelings," he said with a bitter tone and lifted her up to her feet. "See you again," he said and started to walk outside.

Hiruma quickly yanked the boy's arm, making him to turn his head towards her with a curious face. Hiruma grinned demonically at him; one of her hands found its way to the back of his head and pulled him down for another kiss.

Once they broke from the kiss, she flashed her trademark devious toothy grin to his surprised face. "You steal my first kiss, fucking boyfriend...Don't think that I'd allowed you walked away without being responsible," she hissed in menacing tone.

The surprised boy blinked incredulously as his mind tried to digest her words properly. After a few minutes blinking like an idiot, he swept her up and literally crushed her to his chest. Happy laugh erupted from his heart and echoed in the room. He planted a gentle peck on her lips and smiled.

"I won't let you down."

==========YAHA!===DEVIL BATS!===YAHA!==========

It was late evening. The sun will set a few more minutes and from a small yet happy cafe in a more isolated part of the town, the scenery of sunset will be priceless. People barged in to the small cafe everyday to enjoy the marvellous creation of god and relaxed after a day work. Tired workers, school students and families tend to fill every table in the cafe and enjoyed the delicious meals the cafe offered. It's a magical charm for small cafe like that to attract so many customers in a time.

However, on this chaotic day, the supposedly happy and cheerful cafe was engulfed in a really dark aura.

Every living soul that walked inside the cafe and unfortunately saw the big table in the corner will quickly dashed outside with speed that matched Sena's and screamed like there are a thousand Cerberus were hot on their heels. The bravest waitress in the cafe shakily delivered the order for the table and locked herself in her own locker after that, praying to the god for her life. The workers silently do their jobs, hoping with all of their hearts that the six monsters at the table wouldn't notice their existence.

Kid casually sipped his black tea though the murderous aura from previous incident still radiate from his lean figure; the aura turned darker for each second that passed. Takami pushed his glasses up in a classy evil way looking all like a typical mafia rather than the kind senpai image he was famous of. Akaba closed his eyes and strummed his guitar, despite the cool facade he showed; anyone with good musical sense will notice that his rhythm had changed to _death_ metal. Marco lazily drank his cola, looking relaxed enough compared to other five though his intense blue eyes glittered dangerously with carnivorous killer instinct. Unsui sat calmly with arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed though just like Kid, his ominous aura turned darker by each seconds. Agon was the one that looking least calm; his legs propped on the table, one of his arms draped over the seat, constantly twitching, and a scowl on his face with sadistic gleam dancing behind the semi-reflective glasses.

A thick silent filled the air for a suffocating five minutes before all boys let out possessive growls;

"SHE'S MINE!"

"Hell no, trashes. Hiruma Youshiki is_ my _girl!" Agon snarled fiercely and leaned forward in a menacing manner.

To everyone surprise, the easy-going cowboy scoffed sinisterly. "_Every _girl in the world is yours in your book...," he paused with a challenging look in his eyes and added, "fucking womanizer."

Takami chuckled evilly at the sudden curse word from the other quarterback. "And I don't think _Hiruma Youichi_ will accept _you_ out of all people to be his cousin-in-law, Agon...," he commented flatly.

Unnoticed to the love struck boys, a petite girl giggled silently from a nearby table.

Agon scowled at that comment but said nothing.

"Fuu... This is useless. Her rhythm synchronizes perfectly with mine compared to you guys. We'll make a beautiful melody no doubt," Akaba stated icily and strummed his guitar in not-so-relaxed way.

"I don't see how music is connected with this discussion. But I assured you, that girl is mine," Unsui hissed in uncharacteristically Agon-like manner.

"Unko-chan...," Agon glowered at his twin.

For once, Unsui refused to back down at his younger twin. He stared back the dreaded-head boy with determined eyes, "I'll fight for this, Agon," he said coldly.

"Youshiki-chan will get along well with me, I'd say," Marco drank his cola lazily, his eyes glinting with possessiveness.

"Shut up, trash," Agon snarled to the cola-obsessed boy. "She's mine no matter what."

"And then you'll dump her right after the first night like the rest of your ex-girlfriends?" Akaba countered acidly, one of his guitar's string snapped to two.

"Over my dead body," Kid roared protectively.

Agon glared at the smaller male and sneered. "That's easy thing to do, trash," he replied, eyes glinting sadistically behind his glasses.

"I'll not allow you to do such thing at her," Takami half-snarled and smirked evilly at Agon's sneer. "And I'll gladly remind you that Japan's strongest linebacker is in _my _side." He doesn't even bother to hide his satisfied smile at Agon's slight wince.

Marco chuckled sardonically. "Well, Gaou is not weak either, I'd say...," he added with threatening tone.

Agon just sneered and leaned back to his seat.

The tension at the table became more suffocating when they stay silent and glared to each other.

"Fuu... I guess the most rational way for us is to have a fair fight in winning her heart," Akaba finally suggested in his usual cool tone, eyes glinting with determination under his blue shades.

The other five stared at him for a moment before smiles and smirks emerged on their face.

Kid tilted his hat and sipped his tea again. "I guess that is a good suggestion."

"Fair fight for a lovely maiden...," Takami smiled at that. "Not bad at all, Akaba."

"Let's hope she choose wisely," Akaba smiled a hopeful smile.

"No offense trashes, but I'll win this for sure," Agon stated proudly with too much confidence.

"Somehow I doubted it'll be _that_ easy but confidence is good," Marco waved his cola bottle nonchalantly. "Good luck to you guys..."

"And may the best man win." Unsui said seriously though a smile crept on his stoic face.

The petite girl who had been eavesdropping and _recording_ their discussion was amused by their determination. Mentally cackling her senpai's trademark cackle, the girl flipped a phone open and sent a picture message to the boys. Simultaneously, six different phones rang and all boys quickly checked their phones. Their faces were identical in reaction. Six jaws slacked open, their eyes wide as saucers at the picture she sent at them including (to her surprise) Agon, the womanizer himself. Then, their faces started to changed colour; from fair and tanned tone to faint pink, light scarlet tone before changing to tomato red. It then was followed by the inevitable nosebleed and the collapsing of six differently built figures on the blood pool on the table. All six football players are positively unconscious.

Taki Suzuna skated towards the unconscious boys and snickered silently at their situation. She took their phones and deleted the picture, for You-nee sake and the safety of her life before snapping a couple of photos of the unconscious boys. She then reached out to the hanging flower pot that hanged strategically in front of the bloody table and took out her hidden camera. The cheerleader skated to the terrified workers, handed them a stack of money she got from her honorary nii-san and apologized for the mess the boys' had make. Leaving the unlucky workers to deal with the star players; she skated outside, her hand fiddled with the phone. Smirking evilly, the crafty cheerleader took out the SIM card from the phone, snapped it to two and threw it away. She will learn how to modify the phone from Yusaku-nii later so that she too can build her own empire like You-nee did. Browsing through the phone again, she couldn't help but mused at how lucky she was to actually manage to save Muro Satoshi's phone from the chaos at Deimon Mall this morning. She then formatted the phone's memory and shoved it to her bag. A camera replaced the phone's spot in her hands after that. The girl replayed the video that her hidden camera had recorded a few minutes before and cackled evilly.

_This is going to be fun...YA-HA~~_

**OMAKE!**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and Hiruma was sleeping like a corpse. She does not move at all, wrapped her blanket like a cocoon around her figure, only slight rise of her chest proved that she's still alive. The demonic quarterback slept peacefully, her face calm and slightly less demonic before a sudden ring caused her to shot up from her slumber. Her hands reflexively grabbed her beloved _teddy bear (a.k.a. her favourite AK47)_ and crouched in cautious manner. A second after that, she finally realized that her phone was the one that woke her up. Cursing, she reached for the small device and scowled at the caller ID before answering the call with an annoyed face.

"Do you fucking realize what time it is, fucking manajerk?" she yelled to the other line.

"HIRUMA! HOW COULD YOU GO THAT FAR FOR REVENGE?" instead of the normal lecture she expected from the other girl, Hiruma received a horrified shriek.

_What the fuck? What revenge?_

"What damn revenge you're talking about her, manajerk?" Hiruma asked, slightly confused.

"Don't. Play. Dumb. With. Me. Hiruma...," Mamori practically growled from the other line. "I know what you did," she accused harshly.

Positively annoyed now, Hiruma snarled back. "Then, will you kindly fucking tell me what I had done?"

"Muro-kun and Mitaku-kun is in hospital now."

Hiruma frowned. "Of course those fuckers will be in the hospital. We DID beat the hell outta them anyway. With those critical injuries, they _need_ to stay in a fucking hospital. No reasons for you to bitching on this crap," she deadpanned coldly.

"They're in _mental_ hospital. The principal just informed me to deal with their papers next Monday," Mamori replied seriously. "What had you done to them?"

Now Hiruma is truly confused and lost. "What make you think it was me?" she asked, amused.

"Who else can kidnap two patients without being seen and returned them back the same night only without their previous sane mind?" Mamori deadpanned with thick accusing manner.

"My fucking brothers, obviously...," Hiruma answered, slightly hurt. She may be a demon but she will NEVER hurt any mothers by making their child insane or what so ever. Mothers are some of the people she respected the most in the world.

But her fuckingbrothers wouldn't give a fuck about that.

A long pause from the other line before Hiruma heard Mamori's breath hitched. "Sorry..." the other girl said; her voice thick with guilt and embarrassment.

"Never mind...I'm the bad demon after all, right?" Hiruma joked lightly to ease up the other's guilt, just because she's in the good mood that time.

Clearly Mamori mistranslate her joke. "I'm really sorry, Hiruma... I didn't mean to accuse you for such things. I should have realized that. Sorry," the girl blurted out quickly.

Before Hiruma could reply, an arm tackled the phone from her grasp. She gasped in surprise and turn around with her gun dangerously cocked to the person, only to raise an amused brow upon seeing the man before her. _Tch. Should have known it was him from the fucking beginning..._

"Don't worry, Miss Anezaki... Those fucking brats will turn normal again within a few months, or more accurately four months, thirteen days,"a glance to his watch, "nine hours and forty two minutes from now. And trust me, my experiments never failed," he said smoothly almost without emotion. "Good night, Miss Anezaki."

Hiruma only stared at him when he ended the call before a mocking grin emerged on her face. "Forty one words? That's the longest I've ever heard coming from your mouth," she crawled to snuggle against him "What make you come out from your lab, Ryuuichi?" she poked teasingly at his chest.

A deep frown carved on the dark-haired man. He easily lifted his sister up and glared at her figure from head to toe. "You grow. A lot." He deadpanned with a deeper frown.

Hiruma tried to suppress her urge to roll her eyes and snort in amusement. "Yeah, and when is the last time you've ever see me? A year and half ago? Of course I grow up, idiot!"

He was silent for a second before his crimson eye glinted mystically against the dark in what Hiruma could translate as protectiveness. "I wouldn't let any perverted bastards touched you again. Anyone who tried will fucking DIE," he growled out angrily.

This time Hiruma rolled her eyes before crawled back to her former slumbering position. "Kill them as you please, I wouldn't give a damn," she once again cocooned herself in the blanket and yawned lazily. Then something hit her mind. She propped herself up by her elbow and stared incredulously at her brother. "How the hell did you know about the fucking soccer bastards, anyway? I told Aniki to not tell any of you."

Ryuuichi snorted. "You forgot to tell Aniki to NOT ask any third party to give us this alarming news. Mina told us everything," he deadpanned and threw himself beside her warm cocoon, one arms draped over the red blanket protectively.

Hiruma made a mental face slap. She should know better that her sneaky evil mind was one of the family traits. "And what are the others planned to do with the fucking soccer bastards?" cautiously, she asked.

The bigger figure beside her shuddered nonchalantly. "The usual thing...Hell version 13.0 or something worst," he replied in an uncaring manner.

Hiruma rolled her eyes and silently wished that the soccer bastards' families; especially their mothers, are mentally prepared for the worst. Scooting closer to the warmth beside her, Hiruma let her eyes close and her mind drifted to dreamland. The arm around her reflexively tightened, the other one was occupied with a sleek phone, swiftly browsing through the records of the little chaos in Deimon Mall before. The browsing stopped at the picture which showed every faces involved in the chaos clearly. Crimson eyes soften at the image of the blond haired girl in baggy hooded jacket, happily shooting to the terrified soccer boys. A smile crept on his face as his gaze fall on the other two girls; both looking violent and cute in the same time and also two boys he recognized as Hiruma's bestfriends. Then, he frowned at the other six boys he never met. He can see the love struck glint in their eyes towards his only sister. Ryuuichi glanced at his sleeping sister and clenched his fangs menacingly.

If those boys wanted to get his beloved sister...

They are going to face HIM first.

**One question, who is the person Hiruma kiss in the changing room, readers? Come on, come on! Give your guesses!**

**Hiruma: You're enjoying this aren't cha?**

**Yes?**

**Hiruma: I hate you damn author.**


End file.
